The consequences of instinct
by doperwtjes
Summary: An elf and a werewolf meet. This is their story. SasuNeji
1. First meetings

**Helloo! Yeah, another story! We are going as fast as a rocket now! )**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First meetings**

* * *

A green glow appeared on the apple tree, standing in the middle of a huge forest. A pale, slender hand was laying on the tree stump, moving it's energy into the tree. You could see the tree growing, and more and more apples appeared on the tree. Now the hand let go of the tree stump and bent down to get a basket from it's place on the grass, made of fallen branches. The person, the owner of both the hand and the basket, walked around the tree, catching the few apples that fell from the tree. When he was done, Hyuuga Neji nodded, satisfied. He and all the other elves, gathered their food by taking what the nature left for them. That way, the nature wouldn't be harmed. Sometimes, like now, they helped the nature a bit, for their own good. Because, were would the forest be without elves? They were pure and didn't do things that were violent, unlike the other clans which lived at the edges of the forest. Like vampires, werewolves. All evil beings. Neji squatted onto the grass, where he looked into a small river with water of the mountains.

He let an earthenware dish slide into the river, getting the water he needed, and then stood. Every time he was at the river, three times a day, he felt eyes gaze upon him. He couldn't find the owner of those eyes, but he knew that he was being watched.

That day too, eyes were set on him. But today would not be like any other day. Today the owner of the eyes had decided on something. Right when Neji wanted to leave the river again a voice came from the woods. "What's your name?" The voice sounded low, manly, but calm too.

Neji was silent. So the owner of those eyes had a voice too? And had finally decided to speak to him. What should he do? It couldn't be an elf speaking. The voice was too low for an elf.

"I asked you something." The voice said and now it came with a person too. A raven haired boy with quite the feminine look except for his eyes stood by a tree. He looked at Neji intense, as if wanting something from the other boy. "Well?" The raven haired said.

Neji looked at the boy. It was not an elf indeed. How old would he be?

"Why should I tell you my name?" Neji asked. "If you want it, you should tell me your name first."

The other boy looked at Neji, narrowing his eyes a little before speaking again. "Sasuke." He said, somewhat of a growl hear able in his voice. "Now tell me yours." He demanded.

Neji looked at him for a moment, before getting the dish and basket off the ground.

"That's none of your business since I don't know you." He said, and then he walked away.

But the raven haired wouldn't give up just yet. He started to follow Neji, without speaking a word. He kept a good ten feet between the two, walking in the same pace Neji was. He wouldn't back off any time soon.

"Why are you following me?" Neji asked with a frown, while he kept walking.

"You didn't answer me." The other boy stated as he kept walking too, following Neji's pace all the while.

"..It's Neji." Neji said, while he started to walk faster. He didn't liked it to be followed.

But Sasuke just followed Neji anyhow, walking faster too. He wasn't making any sound, probably because he wasn't wearing any shoes. "That's a nice name." Sasuke said, though the boy didn't sound interested in names at all.

Neji stopped now, turning around.

"Why are you following me?" He asked again.  
"Why are you letting me follow you?" Sasuke asked as he stopped too, looking into Neji's eyes as if following someone was normal nowadays.

"I'm not letting you follow me, you're following me, not the other way around." Neji said. "...What do you want from me?" This guy, this Sasuke... he was strange, very strange. What kind of creature would he be?

"You're not scaring me away or trying to get rid of me." Sasuke stated. "I'm just interested." He added as he shifted onto his other leg and crossed his arms.

"Back off." Neji said, turning around again and then walked further.

But Sasuke didn't back off. No. He just followed Neji again, walking exactly the same way he had just a few seconds before. It was like he was magically stuck to Neji somehow.

Neji stopped again and turned around, again.

"Would you just go stalk someone else?" Neji asked. He got crazy like this.

"No. Other elves aren't interesting." Sasuke answered and stopped again too, this time closer to Neji then the time before. He looked at Neji again.

Neji looked back.

"What do you want from me?" Neji asked.

"What do elves do?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. It was pretty obvious it was a sincere question. But he did change the subject.

"I asked you a question you know." Neji said, now narrowing his eyes too. If the guy wanted to play dangerous, he'd play along.

"And I answered it with another question." Sasuke said and crossed his arms again. He just wanted to know.

"It's none of your business." Neji snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"I want to know about you." Sasuke simply answered and kept looking at Neji as if it was all perfectly normal.

"And why?" Neji asked. He was a bit surprised at this answer. A bit much.

"I just want to know. So what do elves do?" Sasuke asked again, keeping his gaze on Neji.

"I said, it's none of your business." Neji snapped, as he started to walk again.

Sasuke started walking next to Neji now and kept looking at him. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're not an elf." Neji said. "Now leave me alone."

"Well I'm nothing frightening either. I'm just asking you what you elves do." Sasuke said and started walking in front of Neji, himself walking backwards.

Neji frowned. "Because you're not an elf you have nothing to do with business about elves." Neji said, he walked to the right now.

Sasuke followed again, running a bit to gain up with Neji. "I'm just asking you what you do, not the almighty secrets of the elves." Sasuke said, a bit annoyed.

"We live, search for food, sleep, keep in contact with nature. There. Now leave." Neji said.

"Are you always like this?" Sasuke asked. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Not always, only when I'm being followed around." Neji said, now stopping again. He breathed in deeply, put his things on the grass and then gave Sasuke a push. "Go away." He demanded. He never hit someone in his entire life, pushing was the worst he'd ever done.

Sasuke though, didn't seem frightened or whatsoever by the push. He just looked at Neji. "Can't you be nice?" He growled.

"I can." Neji said. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone."

"I'm just curious. I thought elves were supposed to be nice." Sasuke said annoyed and glared at Neji.

"If you don't like it then go." Neji said, glaring back. He hoped he would be left alone now. He looked at Sasuke better. He had to admit that Sasuke was good looking. Really good looking. But he couldn't be trusted. Who knew what this guy wanted?

"I just wanna know what you do." Sasuke snapped and just kept standing there, glaring at Neji.

"I already told you, so go away." Neji said and pushed Sasuke again.

"Why do you keep pushing me, it's not like it's gonna make a difference. And I still don't get what you do. Like what you do with the trees pretty much everyday." Sasuke said.

"I'm letting it grow so the apples fall down." Neji said. "And I'm pushing you so you go away."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be friendly to everything that's nature?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "And that tree grows by itself, why do you have to make it grow?"

"..So I don't have to pluck it's apples and hurt it." Neji said. "And yes, I am, unless it's not leaving me alone. Please, leave." He said, this time sounding nicer.

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke asked politely, acting the way Neji was.

"Then I'll push you again and then run away from you." Neji said, as he already raised his hands.

"..Why? Am I that scary?" Sasuke asked, suddenly looking serious.

"No, I just don't like to be followed." Neji admitted.

"I wouldn't follow you if you wouldn't walk away." Sasuke stated.

"But why do you even talk to me?" Neji asked.

"Because I'm curious." Sasuke answered honestly.

"Go back to your own clan." Neji said and took his stuff of the ground again, turning around and walking away.

"I don't have one." Sasuke said and started to follow Neji. Again.

"Oh so you are born out of animals hm?" Neji asked. "Stop following me." He snapped.

"I just don't have a clan. And no." Sasuke simply said as he started walking next to Neji again.

Neji bit his lip now, to stop himself from yelling to the guy. He choose to just ignore him and walked faster now.

Sasuke started walking faster too, just to keep up with Neji. "Would you mind it if I kept watching you when you come to the river?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Yes." Neji said. Where was this conversation going? The truth was that he didn't cared at all about the guy watching him. As long as he didn't stalked him like that. That's why he said yes.

"Why? I know you know that I have been watching you." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but back then I didn't know you." Neji said. "I want you to leave me alone." He knew he'd anger the guy if he went on like this, but he just wanted him gone.

"Well why? I don't get it, it's not like I carry diseases or anything." Sasuke snapped.

"You keep following me." Neji said. "I don't like that." He walked faster now, knowing that the guy would snap any moment. And then he'd have his peace. Hopefully.

Sasuke walked faster too, obviously annoyed. "Then stop walking and then magically, I'm not following you anymore." Sasuke snapped again.

"Yeah and then you keep standing with me." Neji said, while he kept walking.

"Yes well, if you tried to get to know me, I wouldn't have to bother you like this." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes but why would I try to get to know you?" Neji asked, still trying to get the guy angry. When would that idiot snap?

"Because it's interesting." Sasuke said in a tone that meant 'I find it interesting, so you should obviously do too'.

"I don't think it is." Neji snapped. He quickened his pace even more.

Sasuke had to walk pretty fast to keep up with Neji now, but he still did it. "Are you just scared of me or is this common habit with elves?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I be scared of you?" Neji snapped. "It's common for elves to not like it to be followed without an obvious reason."

"Would you like it better if I was trying to eat you then?" Sasuke noted as he gave Neji another glare.

Neji glared at him too.

"Perhaps, because I'd have a real reason to run away then." He snapped.

"Why does it bother you anyway? I'm not here to eat you, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not here to find out all sort of things about elves, I'm just here to find out about you." Sasuke snapped back.

"But why? What do you reach with it?" Neji snapped.

"Nothing. I just wanna know about you." Sasuke snapped annoyed and started walking in front of Neji again, backwards.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"..Because you seem interesting." Sasuke admitted.

"So?" Neji asked. "There are more interesting people in this world."

"So? Does that mean I can't talk to you? Maybe everyone on the world should just stop talking to each other, I mean, there are always others to talk to right? Wow, wouldn't that make the world so much better." Sasuke said and then glared at Neji again.

"Look, I'm not interested." Neji said. "And elves just focus on other elves and nature. Ok?"

"No, not ok. Is being a total ass part of being an elf, or did you just decide to be one? Because if that's the case, then you'd better get that pole out of your ass, you stuck up idiot." Sasuke snapped. So he was totally losing it, who cared.

"Don't you dare to insult me again." Neji snapped. "And since you don't like me, leave me alone."

"I don't like your attitude right now, but I still wanna get to know you, you stuck up brat." Sasuke snapped.

Neji put his things on the ground and turned around again, giving Sasuke a huge push.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Why!?" Sasuke growled as he grabbed Neji's wrist while Neji had pushed him.

"Just do it!" Neji yelled, while he tried to pull his wrist loose. He had to admit that he was a bit scared now. He didn't liked it to be held by someone.

"I don't get why you don't wanna know who I am. Do you wanna be spied on by someone you know nothing about?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I don't want to be spied upon at all!" Neji snapped, while pulling his wrist free.

"Well I'm not stopping!" Sasuke yelled, angry now.

"Why not?!" Neji yelled. He became a bit frustrated now.

"Because you interest me!" Sasuke growled into Neji's face.

"So what are you going to do, find out about my whole life, and then?!" Neji snapped.

"Do you have to have a goal to get to know someone nowadays!?" Sasuke growled back.

"When you act like you do yes!" Neji yelled.

"What's so wrong with getting to know me!?" Sasuke yelled back, furious now. You could see it in his eyes.

Neji didn't wanted to discuss this further. He didn't felt comfortable at all and took his things again, walking away. That would shut the guy up.

"You don't even have an answer to that do you!? You're just a paranoid brat! I'll see you another time!" Sasuke yelled at Neji.

Neji hated himself for it, but turned around, again.

"No, we'll not meet another time, you're just going to leave me alone!" He yelled.

"Well I'll still follow you around and spy on you, whether you like it or not. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty good at it too." Sasuke snapped and with that turned around and walked away.

Neji grumbled something after him and then, at a very un elf like way, stamped away.

* * *

Neji arrived, a few minutes later, at the place he lived. It was all high in the trees, you had to walk a few stairs before you entered the city. He walked up the stairs, and when he arrived there, he saw Haku, his best friend who he saw like an elder brother, coming towards him.

"Hey Neji. How has it been in the forest?" Haku asked politely and smiled.

"It was.. strange." Neji admitted. "You know that creature that was spying on me every time? I met him." Meanwhile he walked towards the place where all the food went to. It was a big ballroom, and everyone would eat there that evening.

Haku walked with him. "Really now? And how was he? Was he ok?" Haku asked and smiled the familiar feminine smile. Haku looked feminine all the way for that matter though.

"..He wanted to know how we lived and stuff.. I didn't trust him so I told him to get away from me." Neji said. "I didn't felt comfortable around him."

"Ah. But you told him that nicely right? We wouldn't want the creatures of nature to get angry." Haku said and kept smiling.

"..Well not really.. but he kept following me." Neji said. "He was really annoying. He kept walking with me and asking me what elves do and well, I just didn't trusted him."

He placed the apples and the water onto the table in the dining room now.

"But surely you know you should be polite to all creatures of the forest. You should go back and apologise Neji." Haku said as he started helping Neji with setting the table.

"...But what if he's a monster?" Neji asked, while groaning from the inside. Why did he had to go apologise to that jerk? "And only sorry right?" He hoped he'd not had to ask if he could do that guy a favour..

"Well you might have offended him, so you should bring him something to apologise with. And I'm sure the boy wasn't a monster otherwise he would have kindly eaten you." Haku said and smiled at Neji. Luck was not on Neji's side today.

Neji looked at Haku as if he was going to kill him.

"And what do I have to bring him then?" Neji asked, putting his arms over each other. "Stop smiling."

"It is polite to smile Neji." Haku said and just kept smiling. "And I don't know. You could bring him one of your apples."

Neji snorted. "One apple?" He asked.

"Or two. It's about the gesture Neji. You should know that." Haku answered.

"Yeah yeah.." Neji muttered.

"Speak with two words Neji." Haku said as he made sure the dinner table was set correctly.

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"That's ok Neji. There. Now all we have to do is wait for the others." Haku said and smiled, once more, at Neji.

Neji nodded, still not smiling.

"I know." He said. "..Hey Haku, I have a question.."

"Go ahead." Haku said and nodded his head to Neji as a sign he could ask everything.

"..Well, elves have a few things they have to do at some kind of age, and well.. what if they haven't done one thing?" Neji asked. "Is that ok, or is something going to happen then?"

"Well Neji, we both know there are a couple things boys have to do before a certain age or they will not receive the blessing of nature. And you know what those things are, don't you?" Haku said and looked at Neji.

"..Yeah..." Neji said and didn't looked Haku in the eyes now. Damn. He was screwed now.

"Why, might I ask, do you wonder about those things Neji?" Haku asked.

"..Oh well, just wondering.." Neji said, while he felt a blush getting on his cheeks. Shit.. he couldn't lie.. Elves couldn't lie..

"Really? That's an awkward thing to wonder about Neji." Haku said, for the first time, suspicion was heard in his always so well covered voice.

Neji looked around them and saw that they were alone.

"..Ok Haku.. promise me that you won't tell anyone ok..?" Neji asked. He guessed it would be fair to tell Haku.

"I promise. Now what is it?" Haku asked.

"..I'm still a virgin.." Neji muttered.

Haku looked at Neji for a while in silence. "I already thought that." He finally said and smiled slightly.

Neji looked at him surprised.

"Why?" He asked. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"You still have time. Not much, but you still have time. And you're easy to read." Haku said and smiled at Neji.

"..Oh.." Neji said. "Can you see that someone is a virgin then? And how much time..?"

"Till you are eighteen remember. That's the age. And no, I just know you better then any other elf." Haku said.

"..Ok." Neji said. "..But that's just two months." Neji said then, a bit panicked. "I'm eightteen in two months Haku."

"I know. But there's still time." Haku said and still smiled. "I think you'll be fine Neji."

"I don't think that." Neji said. "How do I have to find someone to have sex with in two months?"

"You will be fine." Haku just repeated. "Now shall we tell Hiashi that dinner is ready?"

"..Fine.." Neji muttered.

"Two words Neji. Two words." Haku said and just smiled again.

"..Yes Haku." Neji grumbled. Damn that smile of Haku sometimes.

* * *

The next day, Neji arrived at the river again and put his things down, with a sigh.

"..You can come out." He said, as he already felt the eyes upon him.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to come out and walk towards Neji. "So, you still mad?" He asked as he crossed his arms again.

"..No, I'm here to apologise." Neji said, while taking three apples out of the basket.

"...Why?" Sasuke asked and narrowed his eyes at Neji. That was just plain weird. And suspicious.

"I'll explain something." Neji said with a sigh. "I'm one of the youngest elves in the forest, so I have to learn a lot. I discussed it with the one who looks over me and he said that as long as I'm not being hurt, I can talk to the person talking to me. So.. sorry for misjudging you."

"Oh. How old are you?" Sasuke rudely asked. Something that elves never asked. He looked Neji in the eyes. Sasuke changed subjects fast. Why did he even bother putting up a subject to dismiss it like that after the answer.

"...Seventeen." Neji muttered. "Do you want the apples, or..?"

"..I don't really eat apples." Sasuke answered.

"Oh.. well.. do you want something else then?" Neji asked. "And how old are you?"

"Sixteen. And no...I'm pretty fine." Sasuke answered, surprised by the change Neji had made in just one day.

Neji nodded and then he sat down at the river, filling his dish with water.

"...So.. do you really just do this everyday?" Sasuke asked as he sat down by the river and let his feet soak in the water.

"No, I do other things too, but it's different every day." Neji said. He still didn't trust Sasuke.

"Then what do you do on other days?" Sasuke asked interested.

"Bathing, learning, reading, playing instruments, healing, that kind of things." Neji said, shrugging. "You?" He didn't had to search for apples or other fruit today, thank god.

"..I do.. other things." Sasuke said. "What are instruments?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Obejcts were you can make music with." Neji said.

"Ok.. so what is music then? Is that that hideous sound you elves make when it's getting dark?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's when we are going to eat." Neji said. "We are very strict."

"..Then what is music?" Sasuke asked again.

Neji sighed softly. "I'll let you hear something next time, I'll take one of my instruments with me." He said. Now he stood again.

"Oh. Hey where are you going?" Sasuke asked and turned his body towards Neji slightly.

"Well, towards the other elves again." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. What did he want now?

"Why? You could stay longer." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"I know." Neji said. Ok, there he was going, with the rude attitude again. Speak with two words.. hey he just did that. Oh whatever.

Sasuke growled. "..Fine." He said and turned to the water again, quietly splashing it with his feet.

"..Why do you growl?" Neji asked. "Do you have some dog blood in you?"

"..No. I just do that." Sasuke answered, trying to keep his voice as calm as it should be.

"Hm." Neji said, as he let his hands slide over his clothing, to brush the leaves and dirt off.

"Do elves have sex?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Neji frowned and looked at Sasuke.

"Of course they do, why?" Neji asked. What a stupid question. Why the hell would elves exist if they never had sex.

"..I was just wondering.. since you don't seem interested in anything but getting water." Sasuke said and turned to Neji again, glaring at him once more.

Neji let one eyebrow up.

"Of course I'm interested in more things." Neji said.

"You're lousy at showing it." Sasuke said.

"You're only interested at stalking people, so you're no better then me." Neji said. Ok, wrong thing to do, but he just couldn't stop himself. Why was this guy offending him in the first place?

"I'm not only interested in that, I'm interested in YOU." Sasuke said. Once it dawned into his head what he had said he turned away from Neji. Embarrassed.

"...Do you want sex with me?" Neji asked with a frown, not even realising how much of an invitation that was. At least it sounded like it.

"...No.." Sasuke growled. Luckily, Neji couldn't see his bright red face.

"Then why are you so interested?" Neji asked.

"Didn't I just tell you." Sasuke growled annoyed as he washed his legs off.

"..Perhaps." Neji said and shrugged.

"Hmm.. nothing." Neji said and then turned around, to leave.

"..I don't get it." Sasuke said, still confused.

"You don't have to." Neji said and shrugged, then he started to walk.

"You're an ass." Sasuke snapped.

"Thanks." Neji said, and walked away. It hurt. He knew he was an ass. But he just couldn't help it.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	2. Soulmate

**Chapter 2: Soulmate**

* * *

That evening, midnight, Neji was hurrying his way through the forest, towards the small river. He had lost one thing that was very precious to him: a silver medaillon that was being passed down his family. It had been done for thousands of years now, so he couldn't have lost it. He ran and ran, sweating like he had ran all day, and finally saw the river coming into view. But then he saw something that made him freeze. Werewolves. He quickly hid in the bushes. Shit... they were drinking in the river now. It were a whole lot. Probably a whole clan. Shit... he had to get out of here before they could smell him.

But right when Neji wanted to leave one of the werewolves sniffed in the air. "Elf." It growled to the others and they started to walk towards Neji, who was hidden behind a tree. They walked slowly, and low to the ground, ready to strike at any second. Their claws were spread and their teeth were showing. They were hungry.

Neji felt his breath got stuck into his throat. Shit. He quickly jumped into the air, into the tree, and started to climb as fast as possible into the tree. Shit, shit, shit. He wasn't allowed to curse, but couldn't do else now in his head.

"Get him!" One of the werewolves growled and they suddenly all jumped up, grabbing to Neji's feet, climbing into the tree after him, all howling and growling at the rest, at Neji. Their red and yellow glowing eyes were pierced on Neji. There was no escaping the clan.

Neji gasped as he felt panic rising and started to climb even faster and higher. He let out a panicked yell when he felt a strong tug on his ankle and he fell down, landing on his hands and feet, like a cat would do. He was surrounded by werewolves now. Oh god.. he wasn't going to survive this...

"Well, it seems we get a nice, easy meal today." One of the werewolves, apparently the pack leader, growled and they all moved closer slowly. Neji was sure to be dead. "Wait." One of the werewolves suddenly growled and walked forwards.

Neji had stood now, looking around in panic, now looking at the werewolf that told the others to wait.

"What is it pup." One of the huge werewolves growled at the one that had moved forwards. "Don't keep us from our meal."

"Can't we get another meal? This one's so bony." The werewolf growled and moved between Neji and the pack leader.

Neji took a step back, as he smelled the terrible smell of the werewolf very close to him.

"You go search for something with more flesh on it." The leader of the clan grumbled. "Move it, pup." It growled dangerously at the smaller werewolf.

"No." The other growled back, showing teeth now. Somehow, it wasn't moving.

"Wanting to spare the life of a mere elf, pup?" The leader growled, while starting to walk circles around both the smaller one, as Neji. Neji swallowed. He felt that he was shivering.

The smaller werewolf moved his head with the leader and growled. "Just leave him, he hasn't got the flesh to feed us all."

"Then what about we eat you?!" The leader growled and then jumped onto the other werewolf, biting it into it's back. Neji jumped back in shock as more and more werewolves started to attack.

The smaller werewolf howled and tried to kick off and bite off the other werewolves. It was starting to become a heavy fight on the smaller one, who looked like he was the smallest of them all. "LEAVE!" He barked at Neji while being scratched and bitten from all sides, trying to fight them off.

Neji looked at it in shock and then did as he was told. He fled. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the werewolf that was sacrificing itself for him. Why would a werewolf do that? While Neji hurried away, he kept hearing the howls and whines from the smaller werewolf. He hoped it would be ok.. somewhere..

* * *

A week later Neji arrived at the river, like he always did. With his dish and basket. He sat down and filled his dish with water, while he stared at the bushes at the other side of the river. Sasuke had been gone for a week now. He didn't knew where he was. He missed him. Not that he missed Sasuke, but more like that something was missing. Something had gone out of his daily routine.

But that day, there was a sound heard in the bushes. Someone or something was getting closer now. It wasn't just Neji today. Not today.

Neji looked up. Who would that be? Haku? He looked around, to see where the sound was coming from. Bushes were everywhere, so..

At that moment a figure came walking out of the bushes, head down. Then he looked up. Pitch black eyes met Neji's. And he glared.

Neji looked back with a frown. Why was Sasuke glaring?

"..Hey." Neji said. "Where have you been?" Ok, why was he acting nice all of sudden?

"Away." Sasuke said as he kept staring at Neji, almost piercing Neji with his eyes.

"..Why are you staring at me like that?" Neji asked, a bit uncomfortable. He got up now, leaving the dish on the floor.

"...Do you like me?" Sasuke asked suddenly, looking at Neji needing. Pleading almost.

Neji frowned. "..Well.. you're nice, but I almost don't know you.." Neji said. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke kept glaring at Neji a while longer. "...You're my mate.. soulmate." Sasuke suddenly said.

Neji looked at him as if Sasuke had become completely mad.

"Where are you talking about?" Neji asked, with one eyebrow pulled up. Soulmate? Mate? Wasn't that something for.. dogs?

"You're my soulmate." Sasuke repeated. He wasn't gonna use the word 'mate' anymore.

"..I don't know why you're thinking that, but I'm sure you made a mistake." Neji said. Ok, what kind of creature was Sasuke? Elves didn't even had something like soulmates or something. Most of them changed mates a lot of times. And they didn't even called that mates. He felt a bit uncomfortable now.

"..I'm not mistaken, I'm sure you are." Sasuke said and moved closer to Neji slowly.

Neji took a step back now.

"How would you be? I don't know what you are, but I'm an elf, and we don't even have soulmates.." Neji said. Sasuke's glance was too intense. Shit.. what was going to happen now?

"But I do. And you're it." Sasuke said and kept walking closer to Neji. And closer. And closer. And then stopped right in front of Neji.

"Why?" Neji said, almost holding his breath. What was going to happen now?

"Because I just know." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's shoulders and placed his lips on Neji's.

Neji was so startled that he didn't know what to do. He just stood there. But after a few seconds, he woke up and pushed Sasuke away.

"..Look, perhaps you feel that kind of way for me, but I barely know you.." He protested. He knew that if he truly was Sasuke's soulmate, Sasuke wouldn't rest until Neji gave in to him. But it was just so soon.

"But you're my soulmate." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's neck with his hands to keep him in place.

Neji looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to do. Was Sasuke supposed to be the one to take his virginity...? This might be in Sasuke's nature, but 'not' in his. This wasn't normal to him.

But Sasuke obviously didn't care as he pressed his lips onto Neji's again, holding tightly onto Neji's neck.

Neji frowned. It did felt good, but so wrong.. they shouldn't kiss already. Neji barely knew the guy. He couldn't just let himself be used like this, only because Sasuke told him that he was his soulmate. Neji turned his head away now.

Sasuke growled and then pushed Neji away to sit by the water again, hitting it in annoyance. He growled once more.

Neji looked at him while he touched his lips. Ok, that was weird. But he was glad that Sasuke wasn't forcing him into something. Though he was slightly surprised that Sasuke didn't claim him or something. It was part of mating, right? Neji now laid his hand onto the tree trunk, like before, and let his energy flow into the tree. He was a bit distracted by what just had happened.

"You're just gonna stand that and go all elf magic on that tree after what happened? Jeez, I got one shitty soulmate." Sasuke snapped as he hit the water with a growl.

"..Look, I don't know how I have to react at this ok." Neji snapped back, while continuing his work.

"If you want me to act all submissive or something you probably should do more then only kissing, that doesn't make a lot of impression." He added. "And I don't love you, so don't expect love."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "What's that supposed to mean? You want me to fuck you?" He asked confused.

"No." Neji said, while his head got red. "I was only telling you that I can't see you as a mate now. And I know that there is a submissive one and a dominant one in that kind of relations, and I don't think you're the submissive one."

"So? Why would you care anyhow." Sasuke said and turned back to the water again, splashing it violently like it was something he hated and wanted to kill.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand all of sudden and pulled him up.

"Don't you dare to turn your anger towards the nature, that would be unthankful." Neji snapped. "And I don't care at all." Ok, he knew that this was a lie. But it just scared him.

Sasuke looked at Neji with those intense eyes again, but this time he looked more angry. "If you don't care then just go away and let me do whatever I want. I get the point that you're pretty good at rejecting me." Sasuke snapped as he didn't even make an attempt to pull his arm away.

"I know that, thank you." Neji said, while letting go of Sasuke and getting his basket from the ground, and placed his hand onto the tree trunk again.

"I hate you. Who chose you as my soulmate." Sasuke snapped as he sat down again and started hitting the ground now, instead of the water.

"No idea." Neji said. "And you're very good at coming to conclusions in such a short amount of time." Neji let the tree give some apples again and caught them with his basket. He had his back to Sasuke now.

"I have my reasons for that. You don't have any reason to be a jerk to me." Sasuke said and pounding a deep whole into the ground.

"Now I do." Neji said and pulled Sasuke up again. "Stop using your aggression on things that don't deserve it."

"The ground doesn't feel." Sasuke said and pulled away, hitting a tree on the way. "And the tree doesn't either. And neither does the water. And apparently, neither do I." He snapped angry.

"Everything feels because it's alive." Neji snapped, pulling Sasuke back again. "Look, just stop it ok."

"I do what I want." Sasuke snapped back and pulled his arm free again. "Why don't you just heal that tree now and leave me alone you ungrateful brat." Sasuke turned away again and scratched his stomach.

"What did you call me?" Neji snapped. Ok, now it was enough with the offending. He was sick of it now. The guy might be hot, his so called soulmate, but this went too far. Why would he be ungrateful?

"Nothing. Just go away." Sasuke snapped and roughly sat down at the river again.

"Do you really think I can go away now, now you are saying that I'm your soulmate?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Oh so now you care? You didn't really care when I told you. You just got busy with your plants. You don't care. You don't care at all. I should've known you're just a stupid elf. Elves are plain selfish unless it's about trees or bunnies. Fuck you." Sasuke said and then stood up, ready to leave.

"Well then think like that." Neji snapped and grabbed his stuff again, turning around and walking away, pissed off.

Sasuke grabbed an apple from the floor and threw it at Neji, hitting him on the head. "Fucking lousy soulmate." He snapped and then started walking away, disappointed and angry.

"Hey, do you think that that's normal or something?!" Neji yelled, looking at Sasuke furiously. How 'dare' he?

"Well that's what you get for being such an ass to someone who's TRYING to be nice! You get apples thrown to your head!" Sasuke yelled back as he continued stamping away.

Neji looked at him furiously and then grabbed the apple from the ground and tossed it back, onto Sasuke's head. Then he walked away. He'd never ever talk to this idiot anymore.

Sasuke looked at Neji walking away and then at the apple. He picked it up, wiped it clean and then took it with him when he walked away.

* * *

The next day, Neji was on his way towards the river. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be there. But somewhere, he hoped exactly the opposite. He hated himself for it. He sighed a bit, while walking a bit slower.

When Neji was slowly walking, a sound was heard from the bushes. Neji, of course, thought it was Sasuke, but he couldn't have been more wrong. A big, musculared guy, with grey, pushed back hair, walked up to Neji with a smile. "Hello." He said with a calm voice.

Neji looked at him. Who was this then?

"..Hello." He said, looking at the guy with a frown. The guy was handsome. Really handsome.

"You look rather familiar here. Do you maybe know where I can find a river to bathe in?" The guy said and looked at Neji.

Neji smiled at him.

"Of course." He said. "I'm heading towards that river anyway."

"Can you bring me there then?" The guy asked and smiled back.

"Of course I can." Neji said, nodding. He started to continue walking, looking at the guy, so he would follow him.

And the guy did follow. With a brief smile. "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Hidan. I come from far away." He said and walked next to Neji now.

"I'm Neji." Neji said and smiled again. "I'm familiar in this area, like you said."

"That's good. Seems like I found the right guy then." Hidan said. After a while of walking, they arrived at the river. "Ahh, that looks good." Hidan said and suddenly pulled of his shirt.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then blushed. He quickly kneeled at the riverside, to fill his dish with water.

Hidan pulled down his pants too and then walked into the river. He started washing himself rather...sensually, the sun reflecting on his wet skin.

Neji tried his best to not look at Hidan's musculared body. Damn.. that guy looked hot... Neji filled his dish with water, while keeping his eyes fixed on the water. He felt that he was as red as a tomato now.

"Hey Neji. Why don't you take a dip in the water too. It feels great." Hidan said and gave Neji a wink as his hands washed his musculared chest.

"..I bathed this morning." Neji softly said. He wanted to get into the river with Hidan, but he knew that it was too soon. He only knew him for a few minutes.

"Ah that's too bad now. I would love to see what you look like." Hidan said and smirked at Neji, then climbed out of the river to dry himself with his shirt.

Neji blushed again and stood, laying his hands on the tree trunk, to get some apples.

"Oh, you're an elf right? I just noticed your ears. They suit you." Hidan said as he put his pants back on.

"Thanks." Neji said. "And yes, I'm an elf. What are you?" He let his energy go into the tree now. The tree was used to this treatment, so it accepted the extra energy thankfully.

"Ah I'm a creature from far away." Hidan simply said and then suddenly stood behind Neji. He put his hands on Neji's shoulders and started massaging. "You seem tensed." He simply said.

Neji was startled at first, but then he relaxed.

"..Thanks." Neji said, not really knowing how to react. Damn, this felt great. He saw that he wasn't giving energy to the tree anymore, and he let out a soft moan.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Hidan asked as he massaged Neji like he was a professional.

"..Yeah, it does.." Neji said, as he leaned in a bit to the touch.

Hidan suddenly turned Neji around, holding his shoulders. "I know something that will relax you even more." He said and then pressed his lips onto Neji's softly. There were noises heard in the bushes.

Neji was confused, as he was being kissed for the second time in one week, by a total stranger. He frowned and then pushed Hidan away.

"..Don't." Neji said. "It's too soon, I don't even know you."

"..Oh...I'm sorry, you're totally right." Hidan said as he took a few steps back. "I am so sorry, you are just so beautiful." He apologised.

And Neji blushed, again.

"...I-it doesn't matter.." Neji muttered. "..I guess."

"No, it does matter. I am so sorry. Please, if I can just see you again then I will apologise for it greatly." Hidan said.

"..Well, I'm here everyday, so.." Neji said, still red. "..And you're forgiven."

"Good. I will bring you my apologies tomorrow. Please excuse me now." Hidan said as he gave a slight bow towards Neji and then quickly walked away.

Neji looked after him and then focussed his attention to the tree again. He felt the blush slowly disappear from his cheeks. That was weird.. Did that guy just.. flirt with him?

At that moment the bushes made noises again and Sasuke stormed out of the them, towards Neji. "What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled.

Neji turned around, a bit startled.

"What?" He asked, confused. What was going on?

"Why did you do that!?" Sasuke yelled again, growling and showing teeth in anger.

"Do what?" Neji asked, taking a step back. He didn't liked it at all how Sasuke was doing now.

"KISS HIM!" Sasuke yelled furious as he took a step closer again.

"I didn't kiss him." Neji said. "And even if I did, it would have been my own choice."

"But you're my soulmate! MINE! NOT HIS!" Sasuke yelled, his face just inches away from Neji's now.

Neji was silent now, while looking at Sasuke. He felt a bit afraid now. Sasuke acted so.. jealous.

Sasuke looked at Neji in silence now, breathing heavily. He then gave Neji a push and turned away. "...I hate you.." He murmured.

Neji was silent now, looking away. He didn't knew why, but it hurt. And he couldn't even bring it up to yell or snap at Sasuke now. He couldn't even bring it up to defend himself, to grow angry. He was confused.

"...Do you ever even 'think' of other people? Do you even care about anyone but yourself..?" Sasuke asked softly as he kept his back to Neji.

"..Of course I do." Neji said, as he leaned against the tree.

"..You don't give a shit...And you're stupid.. ignorant...Why did he fucking do this." Sasuke said angry and hit a tree next to him.

"..Stop talking like this." Neji snapped. He finally had managed to get a snap out of his mouth. "I'm not stupid and ignorant. You act like I'm your property, which I'm not."

"But you are my fucking soulmate!" Sasuke yelled and looked Neji into the eyes. He didn't even look angry. Just...disappointed..

"Well.. I don't see it like that." Neji said. "I barely know you."

"You barely know him and you've gotten VERY friendly with him!" Sasuke yelled again.

"Yes, because he treated me like a human creature, and not like some kind of animal that he wanted to observe." Neji snapped.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then turned away again. "...Yeah well...I don't know how else to act." He murmured.

"Oh well you act human enough now, since you're jealous as hell." Neji said.

"Shut.up. Every creature gets jealous." Sasuke snapped and stared at the floor now.

"Yes but they react different on jealousy." Neji snapped. "If you just talked to me nicely and act interested, and then not in the wow you're an elf so I'd like to know everything about elves and your life, but just interest yourself in me. Only me. And don't ask stupid questions like 'what do you do all day?' Because, if you are a normal human like creature, you should know that no day is the same."

"Well maybe I would've done that if you didn't push me away with every single question I asked. Because frankly, you made it a lot easier for him then you did to me. You hated me from the start and you like him. There. That's it. That's all there is to it. And I hate it." Sasuke said, his hands shaking.

"I made it easy for him because he came to me in a normal way and asked normal questions." Neji said. "And why are you so angry anyway? He just kissed me. Nothing more."

"It's nothing ok! Nothing! You don't care anyway! Why don't you just go back to him and let him claim you again and have fun with it! He's an ass by the way, just so you know! He kisses you on the first day and it's all fine, at least I knew you a couple days longer! But you just decided to hate me! YOU JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Sasuke yelled. But it was not anger in his eyes at all.

"It's not fine, I didn't pushed him away for nothing." Neji snapped. "And I don't hate you. I just don't like you a lot." Neji looked at Sasuke now, waiting for him to do something.

"..Yes...that's so much better.. You just don't like me.. Fine. Like I said, have fun with him.. Just forget about the whole soulmate thing. I guess I was mistaken anyhow...It can't be you, because HE already claimed you now." Sasuke said and turned away just to start walking a few seconds after.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked. "He didn't claim me, that's ridiculous."

"Never mind...You don't care anyhow." Sasuke said, softer then he had ever spoken and kept walking away.

"Why would I ask if I didn't care?" Neji asked, while pulling Sasuke back.

"...I meant you don't care about me.." Sasuke said and pushed Neji away, looking at him with eyes that said nothing at all.

"...I have to admit that I'm disappointed when you're not at the river." Neji admitted, while looking away.

"..Why? Because you have no one to dislike then?" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't act ridiculous, I hate my uncle." Neji snapped. "No, you're interesting. Fascinating. I don't know, there's just something that says me to keep talking to you. Even if it's snapping or yelling."

"...Oh..great.." Sasuke said and walked to the river, sitting down beside it.

"...Now what was that claiming thing about?" Neji asked, and after doubting for a few seconds, he sat down beside Sasuke.

"..Nothing...You lie.." Sasuke said and turned his head away.

"Why would I lie?" Neji asked. "What would be my goal with that?"

"I don't know.. But if you were interested in me, then you wouldn't keep walking away angry, yell at me and what not.. you'd ask me questions.. so..." Sasuke answered and kept his gaze on the moving water.

"..I'm more interested in how you act and stuff..." Neji muttered.

"..I thought you were the one who said to approach others in a human like way...not like an animal you wanted to observe...but you do exactly the same with me AND you dislike me and tell it to my face...you're not nice.. you're an ass...and I don't know who the hell picked you as my soulmate, but he must've disliked me a whole lot too..." Sasuke said, not moving even one inch the entire time.

"It's not that I want to observe you.." Neji said. "..I just want.. well you know, let it be." Neji snapped finally. He almost went too far, became too nice. "I'm finally trying to be nice around you and now you're pushing me away. Perhaps it's true that I'm an ass, but you're as much of an asshole as I am." He stood again, looking angry.

"..I hate it...I hate it all.. I hate I can't hate you...I hate I can't leave you alone...I hate you like him more then me...I hate that I hate life.. I hate it...Just go away.. Don't be nice to me.. I'm just wasting your time right..." Sasuke said, almost whispering.

Neji didn't really know what to say, so he looked at Sasuke, silently. He still felt angry.

"You still haven't answered my question." Neji said. "If he claimed me, I want to get it off me. I'm not his."

"...You 'will' be.." Sasuke mumbled and pulled up his knees, resting his head on them.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned around, grabbing his things, and he left. He walked away from Sasuke now. If Sasuke expected him to give him comfort now, Sasuke had it wrong.

"..You're still my soulmate..." Sasuke mumbled, not sure if Neji had heard it. And not really caring either.

"No one knows, so people will keep coming to me." Neji snapped, then walked away.

* * *

**Following your instincts isn't always the easiest way.. Review Please!  
**


	3. The Claim

**Chapter 3: The Claim**

* * *

The next day, Neji wasn't heading to the river, but was searching for his medaillon again. He kept searching it, but never found it. It was a bit frustrating, he just 'had' to find it back. And he still felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He was sure that Sasuke was somewhere in the bushes or in the trees, watching him.

"Looking for something." Came a familiar voice from behind Neji. As Neji turned around, he found a smiling Hidan standing there.

"Hey." He said. "..Yeah, I'm searching for a medallion."

Hidan looked at Neji some more before he started to look around to, searching. "What does it look like?" He asked.

"..It's black, with a white stone in it." Neji said.

"Ah. Well in the mean time, I got you this to wear." Hidan said, and handed Neji a necklace with a round, dark blue stone on it. "For the apologies." Hidan added.

"...I can't accept that." Neji said, while looking at the necklace. Then he looked at Hidan again.

"Oh take it, I would be offended if you didn't." Hidan said and smiled at Neji reassuringly.

Neji looked at it and opened it, and moved to click it around his neck. But at that moment, a howl was heard. A very loud one. Neji looked in the direction where it had come from, a bit startled. Werewolves? But it was still light!

"...I have to go Neji, but we will meet again." Hidan suddenly said and then quickly ran off, even before Neji could say anything.

Neji looked after him, frowning. Then he looked at the necklace in his hands again. It was really nice, it looked like it was very expensive. He moved it towards his neck again, wanting to put it on. Strange that Hidan was gone all of a sudden..

Suddenly though, someone jolted himself out of the bushes and slapped the necklace out of Neji's hand. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, with a frown.

"...N-nothing.. just don't put that on.." Sasuke said, looking at Neji a little startled.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "It would be unthankful to not put it on." He took the necklace off the ground again.

"Just don't ok!" Sasuke suddenly yelled and ripped the necklace out of Neji's hands.

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled, now becoming angry. "What's wrong with that thing?"

"...Just don't put it on." Sasuke said and at that moment, he crushed the necklace in his palm.

"Sasuke you are too jealous!" Neji yelled, and before he could stop himself, he had slapped Sasuke.

Sasuke was quiet first. Startled. Hurt. Then he turned his face to Neji, looking angry. Furious even. And then he jumped right on top of Neji, slamming his head to the floor, digging his nails into Neji's shoulders. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He growled, gritting his teeth.

Neji let out a startled wince. Oh shit..

"..I'm s-sorry, I didn't meant to do that.." Neji muttered. He gave Sasuke a push, hoping that Sasuke would get off him now.

"Sorry!? SORRY!? YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING THANKING ME YOU UNGRATEFULL, GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke growled furious and draw blood from Neji's shoulders before giving a slash with his nails over Neji's chest, causing it to bleed too. His eyes now almost looked...red.

Neji let out another wince as he felt this. Shit.. it hurt like hell. What was happening with Sasuke?

"..S-Sasuke let go of me!" Neji yelled, actually afraid now.

Sasuke looked at Neji furious first, then his head shot forward, into Neji's neck. And he bit him, digging his teeth in it. He draw blood again.

Neji let out a scream now, and started to struggle. What was Sasuke doing?! This hurt like hell, even more then his chest already did. He now placed his hand onto the ground and put energy into the first plant with thorns on it and let it grow very fast, so it started to prick in Sasuke's sides, arms and legs.

Sasuke growled at the plants, trying to push them away. He kept his teeth in Neji's neck though, nothing would make him let go. He licked the blood away where he could reach and kept pushing Neji to the ground.

"Let g-go of me!" Neji yelled now, panicking. He pushed against Sasuke's chest, and hit him and kicked him. He kept putting energy into the plants and letting them irritate Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke slowly regained his sense back and then his eyes shot open and he let go, blood trickling down his chin. He looked at Neji startled. Startled by his own behaviour. By what he had done to Neji.

Neji kept laying on the ground, now looking at Sasuke with a mixture of hurt, anger and fear. He placed one of his hands against the bleeding wound.

"..I...I'm sorry.. s-sorry.." Sasuke stuttered as he pulled off his shirt and pushed it onto Neji's chest to stop the bleeding. He kept repeating that he was sorry.

Neji flinched a bit, but couldn't help but look at Sasuke's body. It was full of scars. He would ask it later.

"...Why did you do this?" Neji asked, demanding an answer. He knew he sounded afraid, but hadn't meant it to sound like that.

"...I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to...I.. just...sorry.." Sasuke said and started cleaning off the blood of Neji's chest. His hands were shaking now.

"..W-what did you do to me..?" Neji asked, as he felt himself being unable to grow angry.

"..N-nothing.. I.. I...didn't mean to do it.." Sasuke said softly as he looked at Neji, a look of guilt now obvious on his face.

"..You have to tell me.." Neji said, almost whispered. He didn't knew what Sasuke did to him, but that wasn't a normal bite. Sasuke had done something. He was sure of it.

"...I claimed you.." Sasuke whispered, so soft that it looked like he was hoping Neji wouldn't hear it. Neji's chest now slowly stopped bleeding.

"...W-what?" Neji asked. What did Sasuke mean? In what way?

"...I claimed you.." Sasuke repeated, this time a little louder now. He now pushed the shit into Neji's neck after the chest stopped bleeding.

"..And that means..?" Neji asked. He didn't looked Sasuke in his eyes though.

"...Nothing.. not to you.." Sasuke said as he noticed he was still sitting on top of Neji. He slightly blushed, but pushed it away when he remembered the state they were in.

"...I can't get angry.." Neji softly said. What was happening?

"..You should be..." Sasuke answered and looked if Neji's neck had stopped bleeding. It hadn't.

Neji looked at him with a frown.

"..It has something to do with Hidan, hasn't it?" Neji asked.

"..What has..?" Sasuke asked confused, too focussed on Neji's wound. On stopping them from bleeding more. He felt so guilty.

"..That you claimed me.." Neji muttered. It still pricked, those wounds. Damn.

"...Oh.. well...yeah." Sasuke admitted and looked away, his eyes gazing into space, not focussing on anything in particular.

"...Why did you do it..?" Neji asked.

"...Isn't that obvious..?" Sasuke asked back.

"..Yes, but what does it do to me..?" Neji asked.

"..Nothing...it just means you're mine now..." Sasuke mumbled and then got off Neji as his neck had stopped bleeding. Sasuke stared to the floor, holding his bloodied shirt, not even caring the blood was still on his face too.

Neji looked at him frowning.

"..And others can see that..?" Neji asked. "Why can't I become angry..?"

"..I don't know ok...I never did this before.. I don't know.." Sasuke said as he stumbled back to sit himself down at a tree and pulled his knees up.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment, before looking away and placing his hands on his chest, starting to heal himself. He'd do his neck after this. He didn't wanted to be marked.

Sasuke just looked at Neji. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He threw his bloodied shirt away and stared at Neji, who was healing himself.

Neji was aware of Sasuke looking at him, but he kept healing himself. When he was done with healing his chest, he laid his hand on his neck, looking at Sasuke, as if he was asking permission.

Sasuke looked back first and then buried his head in his arms and knees. Neji was just gonna erase it all. He didn't wanna be with Sasuke now, neither would he ever.

"..What happens if I don't heal it?" Neji asked, at seeing Sasuke's facial expression.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke mumbled, almost not hear able now that his voice was muffled by his arms.

Neji was silent but removed his hand off his neck. He didn't knew why though.

"..I'm really sorry..." Sasuke softly said, raising his head a bit so only his eyes were visible. They were looking at Neji.

Neji looked at him and sat up now, looking at the floor. What was wrong with him?

"..Aren't you gonna erase it?" Sasuke asked Neji.

Neji shook his head now. He kept looking at Sasuke.

"..Why not?" Sasuke asked as he stared back.

"..I don't know.." Neji muttered.

"..Maybe you should go back..." Sasuke said and then turned his eyes away.

Neji nodded and stood.

"..I guess." Neji said.

"..And I guess I won't be seeing you anymore then..." Sasuke added.

"..I don't know.." Neji softly said. He really didn't know.

"...Goodbye then.." Sasuke said. The words came choked and raw, like he was about to cry. But he wasn't. He never cried. He just figured he'd never see Neji again.

Neji looked at him and then turned his head away, walking away. He was just too confused.

* * *

Not a while after, Neji arrived at his home. When he had walked the stairs, he ignored the strange looks he got from the other elves and just walked through, heading towards his own room. He just wanted to sleep now.

But it was obviously no time to sleep as Haku came storming towards Neji. A worried look on his face Neji had never seen and a panicked one too. "Neji! What in the world happened to you!?" Haku asked, for the first time ever raising his voice.

Neji looked at him.

"..Nothing important.." He muttered and then walked past Haku. He just wanted to sleep.

But Haku wouldn't let him. "Neji! Please tell me, you look horrible. No offence. Who or 'what' did this to you?" Haku asked as he grabbed Neji's hand worried.

"..Sasuke did it." Neji muttered. "..He claimed me.."

"..Sasuke is that guy that followed you right? What do you mean he claimed you? I thought he was nice, are you ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah well.. he thinks I'm his soulmate.." Neji muttered, while he continued walking.

"...Really? What is he Neji? What kind of creature?" Haku asked as he walked with Neji.

"..I don't know, I think he has some dog blood in him." Neji said, shrugging.

"Hmm.. Do you think he's the one then?" Haku asked.

"..No." Neji said. "...Well, I can't say it yet. I barely know him. But well.. we had a fight and then all of sudden, his eyes got red and he pushed me on the ground and well, he gave me a slash on the chest and that biting mark in my neck."

"...He doesn't think you're his soulmate for no reason Neji, but I want you to stay away from him. He's obviously dangerous for you. Now let me heal that." Haku said as he placed his hand on Neji's neck.

But Neji got Haku's hand off his neck.

"..Haku there is probably another person around who wants to claim me." Neji said. "..And, I feel like I can't remove it.. "

"...Why not? And who is this other person?" Haku asked, brow furrowed.

"I don't know.. and the other person is Hidan.." Neji said, shrugging. "I met him yesterday."

"Oh. And why do you think that he wants to claim you too then?" Haku asked once more.

"..Because he walks the same way as Sasuke does, and he was defenitely flirting with me. He even gave me a nice necklace, but well.. there was something with it." Neji said. "I didn't trust it."

"And Sasuke destroyed it." He added.

"Ok. Did you ask him why? This is getting dangerous Neji. You are not to see those two boys again." Haku stated.

Neji frowned. "What could happen?" He asked.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're torn and bitten Neji. It is dangerous. I forbid you to go see them again." Haku said, this time more demanding.

Neji shrugged, while entering his apartment.

"He's the one who comes to me Haku." He said. He didn't liked the idea of not being allowed to see Sasuke anymore. He didn't knew why.

"Then you just have to tell him you can't see him anymore Neji. He is dangerous. Look at what he's done to you." Haku squeaked. Somehow.

"..It's because I slapped him." Neji muttered, while sitting down onto a chair.

Haku looked at Neji. "..Then why did you do that? And he's still dangerous." Haku said.

"I did it because I got crazy of him." Neji admitted.

"Then what did he do? And if he drives you crazy, then for the love of Gods stay away from him." Haku said stubbornly.

"Well.. he destroyed the necklace that I got from Hidan.." Neji muttered. He didn't looked at Haku now.

"I thought you didn't trusted that necklace anyhow." Haku said.

"..Yeah well in the beginning I didn't." Neji said, shrugging. "When I wanted to put it on, I noticed a few sharp things, but didn't really paid much attention on it. And when Sasuke destroyed it I was angry because he destroyed a gift. And well, now I think back to it, perhaps it's better Sasuke destroyed it. Accepting gifts from a stranger is never wise.."

"Not at all no. I have to go now though. You stay away from those two, BUT think about what that Sasuke is to you." Haku said and then put up his familiar smile again before waving goodbye and leaving.

Neji frowned. What was that about?

* * *

The next morning, after having had a difficult sleep, Neji opened his eyes with a slight moan. He still felt the wound in his neck prick. He stretched slightly, before sitting up. And looking right into the eyes of Sasuke.

"...Morning." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji with an intense gaze(and way to awake for this time a day). He was sitting on Neji's bed like he was at home.

Neji frowned.

"..What are you doing here?" He asked, not sounding angry. Just surprised.

"...I thought I'd come by." Sasuke said and shrugged.

"..Ok.. but.. well.. you can't just walk in here." Neji said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to see someone who hurt me.." Neji said, while reaching for his hairbrush.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then looked at the floor, guilty. "...T-then I guess I should leave.." Sasuke said softly.

"...Don't." Neji protested.

Sasuke's head snapped towards Neji. What did he just say? "...W-what?" Sasuke stuttered confused.

"..I don't want you to go.." Neji muttered, looking away with a blush on his face.

"..Why not?" Sasuke asked and stared at Neji confused. Did Neji not just say he wasn't allowed to see him?

"..I don't know.." Neji softly said.

"...You weren't allowed to see me.." Sasuke said, as if trying to remind Neji of it.

"I know, but that doesn't count for what I want.." Neji said, shrugging.

"..I thought you would hate me by now.. instead of just disliking me." Sasuke said.

"..I don't know what exactly you did but well.. I even came to like you more.." Neji muttered, looking away.

Sasuke was silent for a while before speaking again. "...Why?" He asked.

"..I have no idea.." Neji muttered. "..I really don't know.."

Sasuke was silent again and then let himself drop on the bed. "...A bed is nice.." He said.

"..It is.." Neji agreed. "..Sasuke.. what kind of creature are you?"

"...Nothing." Sasuke said as he somewhat curled up on Neji's bed.

"You have to be something.." Neji said. "You obviously have some dog or wolf blood in you."

"...Maybe.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji with his black, piercing eyes.

Neji sighed. "Alright, you don't want to tell me, I understand." Neji said. He layed back down onto the bed again.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke said and then turned on his side to look at Neji. "You're pretty in the mornings."

Neji looked at him.

"..Thanks." He said and felt himself getting red again. Shit. Why did he blush so much?

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and stared at Neji. He then traced his hand over Neji's upper body. Neji wasn't wearing any shirt.

Neji looked Sasuke into his eyes, while Sasuke was touching him. He didn't even felt the urge to push Sasuke away. It was like.. Sasuke belonged there.

"Let's rephrase what I said. You're pretty. Not just in the mornings." Sasuke said as he looked back and now traced his finger back down over Neji's chest.

"..Thanks.. why are you saying that?" Neji asked. "..You're handsome too."

"Because you are...because I want you to know. And thanks." Sasuke said and moved his hand over Neji's waist, moving it from right to left and back.

Neji nodded and was silent. Then he, without realising what he was doing, pulled Sasuke closer. He just wanted him to be closer.

Sasuke let out a gasp from the sudden pull and contact between him and Neji. He was surprised, to say the least. "..What are you doing?" He asked.

"..I'm sorry... I just.. well.." Neji muttered, looking away.

"..I don't mind.. I'm just wondering why YOU did it." Sasuke said as he inched closer and looked at Neji.

"..I felt like it.." Neji muttered.

"..Oh.. is that all then?" Sasuke asked, sounding disappointed.

"..I'm sorry.. I just wanted you close.." Neji said, looking away.

"..Me or just anybody?" Sasuke asked, obviously offended now. He moved away from Neji slightly.

"..You." Neji said, then becoming red.

Sasuke looked at him. "Why then?" He asked.

"I don't know ok." Neji said.

"..Sorry...I was just curious." Sasuke said and stared at Neji, trying to figure out why Neji had done it in the first place.

Neji now shifted a bit uncomfortable. He didn't knew why he had done it in the first place either.

"Do you like Hidan?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Neji looked at him.

"Well yeah, he's nice and stuff.. but I don't think I should truste him." Neji said.

"You shouldn't." Sasuke said and rolled on his back now, sighing.

"You know him?" Neji asked.

"...No.. I just know you can't trust him." Sasuke said and looked at the ceiling.

Neji hummed something, sitting up again and starting to comb his hair.

"So. Are you a virgin?" Sasuke asked, out of the blue. That was some kind of habit of him apparently.

Neji let out a snort. Something very un-elf-like.

"Yes, why?" Neji asked.

"Me too." Sasuke just answered and looked at Neji quit serious.

"You are?" Neji asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Why? Is that weird or something?" Sasuke asked, a little offended by Neji's surprised reaction.

"Well no, but I didn't think of you as the type to be a virgin." Neji said, shrugging.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked offended. Did he look like someone who had sex a lot or something?

"..Well, because of the biting and stuff. The kissing." Neji said. Why was Sasuke offended so fast?

"Oh. Well kissing isn't sex and the biting was instinct." Sasuke answered as he suddenly grabbed to Neji's hair, moving his fingers through it.

"True.." Neji said, while laying away his hairbrush.

Sasuke tugged at Neji's hair. "Lay down, I don't just wanna see your back." He demanded.

Neji turned around to face Sasuke now.

"Are you always that dominant?" He asked, with one eyebrow pulled up.

"Maybe I am, so? Just do it." Sasuke said and gazed at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then, like Sasuke had said, laid down again. Was he crazy?

"Good." Sasuke said and stared at Neji some more, before laying next to Neji more closely.

"..Sasuke.. were you the one that howled?" Neji asked.

"..What?" Sasuke asked, a little startled, but kept his composure.

"..When Hidan gave me the necklace, someone howled. Short after, you arrived." Neji said. "Were you the one that howled?"

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "No." He then answered.

"Hm." Neji said, not believing it.

"I really wasn't. I heard it too. But I was...just spying on you all the while and when that Hidan left I got out. That was it." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, but knew Sasuke was lying.

"..It really wasn't me. I don't howl." Sasuke said and then looked up at the ceiling.

"If you didn't do it, you would look in my eyes and not talk about it for five minutes." Neji said, without any emotion in his voice. He said it like a statement.

"Maybe. Or maybe I would tell you it wasn't me and just move on. Oh hey, I forgot something." Sasuke said and sat up straight. He grabbed an apple that was apparantly laying on the floor and gave it to Neji.

Neji accepted it, while looking at Sasuke.

"Thanks." He said.

"It was the one you threw at my head. I figured you would want it back." Sasuke said and then dropped himself on the bed again, enjoying the comfort of it.

"...Oh." Neji said. Ok, that was one point less for Sasuke.

"..You DO want it back right?" Sasuke asked as he turned his face to look at Neji.

"I don't want that apple back." Neji said, a bit less nice then he had talked a few seconds before.

"...Oh.. sorry.." Sasuke said, disappointed and turned his head the other way, to face the wall.

"Why are you so depressed?" Neji asked, sounding nice again.

"...I thought you wanted the apple back and you get mad.." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah well, that apple made us have a fight." Neji said.  
"That apple was the end of a fight and I thought it would make you happy...Hidan is so much better at this...No wonder you like him more." Sasuke mumbled, a little annoyed now.

"Tch." Neji said. He sat up again, as if going against Sasuke.

Sasuke kept silent and kept staring at the wall with an annoyed look on his face. If 'tch' was all Neji had to say, he didn't feel like talking anymore.

Neji stood from the bed now, to dress. He was only wearing some small kind of pants, with another piece of clothing over it, making it look like some kind of skirt. A ripped one. It was a a lighter tint of green.

"...I'm going." Sasuke said and launched himself from the bed to the door. He was done with Neji for now. If Neji was gonna be like this, he'd just leave.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because not only did you admit you like Hidan better, you're being a total prick about it too. You know, all you do all the time is proving that elves don't care about other's feelings." Sasuke said and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Don't expect someone to love you after what you did." Neji said, while he got some pants out of his wardrobe. He took a long shirt out of it too.

"I don't expect you to frigging love me! And I said I was sorry! I came here to make up with you, I even brought you your frigging apple and it's still not right! Because everything Hidan does is better and more fun and I can't compete with him even though you're MY soulmate! Mine! And not his! But you don't care, you just reject me over and over and over and not so nicely either!" Sasuke yelled.

"You still expect from me to see you as 'my' soulmate." Neji snapped. "And it doesn't matter if I like Hidan more then you or if I like you more then him. I don't have any obligations towards you, I can see that for myself if I choose to like you or not. You have nothing to do with my 'relation' with Hidan, because you have nothing to do with it."

"...Fine. Then I'll leave you alone. Don't expect to see me near the river any time soon." Sasuke snapped and walked outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Neji looked at the door and then sighed. He didn't knew what to do anymore.

* * *

That afternoon Neji was walking through the forest, towards the river, but was looking for his medallion again, stopping at each couple of bushes. He really had to find it.

"Hello Neji. What a coincidence I see you here again." Said a voice near Neji. It was Hidan, who was smiling at Neji's back.

Neji turned around to look into Hidan's eyes.

"Hey." He said. "I guess it isn't hm."

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked and then suddenly his eyes narrowed as he stared at Neji's neck. "What is that?" He asked, almost snapped at Neji.

Neji frowned. What was with all those people?

"It's a wound I got from someone." Neji said. "And well, I'm coming here a lot hm." He stood up again.

"Ah you're right." Hidan said a little absent. He then moved his head into Neji's neck and sniffed, followed by a low growl in the back of his throat.

Neji frowned and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. Should he walk away?

"It's his." Hidan hissed and then, without any warning, moved his head forward again and just like Sasuke had done, bit down into Neji's neck. And at the exact same spot as Sasuke too.

Neji let out a yelp and he felt tears springing in his eyes. He tried to push Hidan away. Why was Hidan doing this?! He had to be the same kind of creature that Sasuke was.

"Hidan stop i-it!" Neji yelled, while giving Hidan a hit in the stomach.

Hidan just growled and bit down harder into Neji's neck. After a short while, nothing was left from Sasuke's bitemark. Hidan had made a bigger and deeper one now.

Neji winced as he pulled up his shoulder now, while he felt a tear slipping out of one of his eyes. Damn this hurt. But he couldn't push Hidan away now. He couldn't get angry, just like with Sasuke. He.. bowed his head. What the..

Hidan smirked and then pulled back, leaving a bloody mark on Neji. He whiped his mouth and then layed his hand on Neji's neck to stop the bleeding. "Now, that just had to be done. You understand that right?" Hidan said as he pulled Neji's head up by the chin.

Neji looked at him and nodded a bit, shakily.

"..I g-guess.." He said. He felt.. submissive. Like he was Hidan's.

"Good. Your pretty neck will stop bleeding soon. But maybe I should help it a little." Hidan said and then moved his head into Neji's neck again and licked over the wound.

Neji winced softly, while letting Hidan do this. He leaned against a tree now, feeling a bit weak.

"Good boy." Hidan said and then started licking closer and closer to Neji's mouth. First up the neck, then the jawline, tracing it with his tongue. Then closer to the mouth. And closer. And then Hidan licked over Neji's mouth before pushing his and Neji's together.

Neji shivered, as he felt himself being pushed against the tree even more. When he looked into Hidan's eyes, he closed his own and softly opened his mouth. Not too far open, only slightly. What was happening to him?

Hidan slowly pushed his tongue inside of Neji's mouth, licking Neji's tongue with his own. He let his hands trail down Neji's body, to his hips, where he layed them.

Neji let Hidan do this, but didn't kiss back. He was too confused. He felt the wound in his neck bleeding, it hurt like hell.. He only felt confusion and pain now.

Hidan let out an irritated groan and then stopped kissing Neji. "You know you want me Neji." He said.

"..What did you do to me..?" Neji asked, confused. He knew that he would do what Hidan wanted him to do. It was like he didn't had control over himself anymore.

"I claimed you." Hidan said and then licked Neji's wound again.

"..Why?" Neji asked, as he let Hidan lick his wound. He kept leaning against the tree.

"Because I want you to belong to me. And I know you want that too." Hidan whispered into Neji's ear.

"..I do.." Neji said back, screaming at himself in anger, in his head. What the hell was he doing? Where was Sasuke? Wait.. why would he care?

"There. Then kiss back beautifull." Hidan said and smiled before pushing his lips on Neji's again.

Neji nodded and started kissing back. He couldn't help but feel.. guilty somewhere. What would happen with him now? What would Hidan do with him? Perhaps he could better heal the wound.. but this felt... so good..

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Hidan finally pulled back. "Now, get that pretty neck healed. I know elves can do that." Hidan said and sat Neji down on the floor.

"..Don't you want me to keep it?" Neji asked, while looking at Hidan confused.

"I just want you to make sure it stops bleeding. Keep the mark." Hidan said and smiled.

Neji nodded and layed his hand on his neck and started to heal it. Perhaps he could heal the whole wound without having Hidan noticing it..

After a while though, when the bleeding had stopped, Hidan pulled Neji's hand away. "That's enough." He said and started kissing Neji all over again, but this time more passionate.

Neji let out a soft moan but kissed back. What was happening? He asked himself the question over and over.

Hidan pulled back after a breathtaking kiss and smiled at Neji. "Now, you should go. And don't you heal that wound further or I would have to make another one tomorrow, when you're here again. And we wouldn't want you to get hurt again right?" Hidan said and took Neji's head in his hands.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, silently. He was still holding the dish in his hands. He wasn't carrying the basket with him this time.

"Good boy. Now go." Hidan said and gave Neji a quick kiss on the mouth before disappearing into the forest.

Neji looked at him leaving and then he quickly ran towards the river to get some water. If he met up with Sasuke now, Sasuke would be angry. Furious even. He had to be quick.

* * *

**And another claim..  
**


	4. Reclaim with a howl

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Reclaim with a howl

That evening, Neji put the dish in the river again, letting it fill with water. Neji hadn't seen Sasuke since that morning. Perhaps Sasuke was just too.. offended or something.

Neji stood and turned around, looking Sasuke in the eyes. He did nothing, just like Sasuke. What would Sasuke say?

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while longer and then spoke. "..Can we at least be friends...now that you're his..?" He asked, his voice shaking somewhat.

Neji looked at him and then bowed his head slightly.

"..I guess.." He softly said. "...I'm sorry."

"..You made your decision..." Sasuke said, choking back something that seemed like a howl.

"..I didn't decide on any of this.." Neji softly said, like in a whisper. He was afraid that Hidan would hear it.

"..You obviously did.." Sasuke said and sat down, staring at the river now.

Neji was silent now and stared at the grass, afraid to say more. He felt so guilty.

"...If you don't wanna see me anymore.. just say it." Sasuke said softly as he let his legs soak in the water.

"..I do still want to see you Sasuke.." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke. "..As long as you.. won't bite me anymore.."

"...It wouldn't matter if I did it or not.. you chose him...you're his now.. he took you from me.." Sasuke whispered the last thing and turned his face away, choking back another howl like sound.

Neji frowned at hearing this. It really sounded dog like.

"..I didn't choose him myself Sasuke.. his.. bite has influenced me.." Neji muttered.

"..Yeah...He bit you hard.." Sasuke said and pulled up his legs again now.

"..He did.." Neji softly said.

"...It just means you'll never be mine.. and you don't want to either...he won.." Sasuke said and buried his head in his arms with an annoyed growl.

"..I think I'd rather be yours then his Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"..You're just saying that.." Sasuke mumbled.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "..Beats me.." He answered. "...You probably wouldn't want either of us.. but he got you...and now you like him." Sasuke said.

"..That's not true.." Neji softly said and looked away.

"..I saw you two..." Sasuke snapped, growling again.

"..I feel like I have to do what he says.." Neji muttered, actually being ashamed of it.

"..You do...because you like him." Sasuke said.

"..No.." Neji said, looking in the water.

"...You kissed back.. you kissed like forever.." Sasuke muttered.

Neji shook his head again. He had the feeling that there was someone else here too. Who..?

"..I saw it Neji, don't deny it." Sasuke snapped as he turned his head to look at Neji.

"..I had to.." Neji whispered. He closed his eyes. He was so confused.

"...I wanna be the one to kiss you.." Sasuke whispered after a while of silence.

"...There are more things possible that have never been done.. there's something left.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"...Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He just didn't get what Neji was getting at.

"...You want to be the first right.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"...The first what?" Sasuke asked, not understanding what Neji wanted.

"..I'm still pure Sasuke.." Neji softly said, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused for a while, before his eyes widened. Did Neji mean...? No.. that couldn't be it. "...What are you saying Neji?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed his eyes at Neji.

"..In every kind of creature, the rule with claiming is that taking one's virginity, right..?" Neji asked.

Sasuke swallowed. "...Yeah...so.." Sasuke didn't dare to ask anything else. Why was Neji saying this? Why to him?

"..Hidan hasn't taken it yet.." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Not yet no.. I don't know why you're saying this...but I don't wanna hear it Neji.." Sasuke said and faced his head to the river again.

"..If you want us to be together, then the only way to do that is to take my virginity.. and I'm willing to give you that.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke's head snapped back to Neji's. "...Why? What's in it for you?" Sasuke asked, not trusting it one bit. Neji was Hidan's after all and never had really tried to be nice to Sasuke. So why wanting him to take his virginity?

"Like I said, I'd rather be yours then Hidan, I still don't trust him.. he acts 'too' nice, it's not possible.. and if Hidan takes my virginity, I know I'll have to live together with him until he dies.." Neji said, still talking softly.

"..Oh...so you just want it because it's better then Hidan...so you can escape both of us?" Sasuke snapped and stood up.

"..I know that if you take my virginity that I'll be yours Sasuke.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..To me.. but not to you." Sasuke said angry and kicked some sand away with his foot.

"Most elves are loyal to the one that took their virginity." Neji said. "But if you don't want it, don't take it."

"..It's not a question about whether I want it or not, it's just...you're not in love with me...you don't even like me.. so then it would mean nothing...you don't really want it...you just want Hidan even less then you want me.." Sasuke said and turned to look at Neji.

"If it didn't matter to me who it was I'd let my friend Haku take my virginity." Neji said. "I'm sure that he'll do that, but I don't want it. I prefer you over him. And him over Hidan."

"...I don't want it to be meaningless.." Sasuke said softly and choked back yet another howl like sound. He stared at the floor.

"..I understand." Neji said and stood, taking his dish from the ground. "...I do like you." He added and then quietly walked away. He guessed Sasuke needed some time to think.

"..Would it be meaningless Neji..?" Sasuke softly asked, not sure if Neji heard it at all. Somewhere hoping he didn't and that there would never be an answer to it.

"...I don't think it will be." Neji said and continued walking.

Sasuke frowned for a second, then quickly got up, ran after Neji, grabbed his hand, turned him around and pushed his lips onto Neji's. Now if only Neji didn't push him away again.

The dish fell out of Neji's hands at this moment, clattering on the floor, broken. But Neji felt relieved and glad at the same moment. He had to admit that he felt something for Sasuke. Something more then interest. He actually liked Sasuke. He closed his eyes and slowly started to kiss back.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji, pulling him closer. He was relieved now. Happy. Neji kissed back and it felt great. They started using their tongues shortly after and Sasuke found Neji's taste better then anything he ever tasted.

Neji let out a soft moan and laid his arms around Sasuke's neck, while continuing kissing.

Sasuke pulled back after a while, looking at Neji with half closed eyes. "...D-did you like that?" He asked.

Neji looked back, blushing.

"..Yes.. a l-lot.." Neji said, blushing even more because he was stuttering a bit.

"..Then can we get along now?" Sasuke asked as he started pulling Neji back to the river.

"..Perhaps.. I feel a bit more comfortable now.." Neji said, while he kept staring at Sasuke.

"A bit? Jeez what do I have to do to get you comfortable?" Sasuke asked and then gave Neji a slight smirk.

"I don't know." Neji said, while smiling a bit.

"Ah well." Sasuke said and shrugged as he pulled Neji with him to the floor, sitting close together.

Neji sat down next do him, looking at him. Sasuke was really handsome. A lot more then Hidan. And he was more his age.

"Who's that Haku guy by the way?" Sasuke asked, a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"He's my best friend, and an elf too." Neji said. "..He's my mentor too."

"What do mentors do then? And why would he want to have sex with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Mentors teach you everything." Neji said. "And if I asked him to take my virginity, he'll do it, since that will be the best for me. Else I won't get the blessing of nature."

"..The what?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The blessing of nature. If you have that, then you're a true elf." Neji explained.

"...Ok.. and what if you don't get it? Do your ears fall off?" Sasuke asked and grinned.

"Of course not." Neji snorted. "No, then your magical powers will fade."

"..Oh.. that sucks...So it's important for you then." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Yes it is." Neji said. "..I have one month and a half left."

"..Is that why you want me to take your virginity?" Sasuke asked suspicious and kept looking at Neji.

"Hmm no.. I could wait another month you know, letting someone take it can be happened within half an hour." Neji answered.

"So I have plenty of time left." Neji added.

"So why do you want it to be me then?" Sasuke asked.

"..I have the feeling that you are the one who deserves it most.. and the one who will be the most gentle.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..Why deserve it the most?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Because you want it the most.. and I'm your soulmate." Neji explained.

"...I thought you didn't think of yourself that way.." Sasuke said, still surprised.

"Yes I know.. but you do." Neji said. "And you are the one who has to do it right?"

"..You have to want it too...you can't just lay there and let it happen.. I don't want it that way." Sasuke said.

"I know.. and I won't.." Neji said. "..But well, enough about this subject." He added, blushing.

"What else do you wanna talk about then?" Sasuke asked and looked at Neji.

"..What kind of creature are you?" Neji asked. He really wanted to know.

"Just something." Sasuke answered uncomfortable and laid down on his back.

"Why can't you tell me?" Neji asked.

"I don't want to." Sasuke answered and stared at Neji with a serious look on his face.

Neji nodded.

"Ok." He said. He respected that and wouldn't whine about it.

"...Thanks." Sasuke said and sighed. He wondered if Neji hadn't found out already.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then he suddenly pulled up Sasuke's shirt, looking at the scars on it.

Sasuke frowned at Neji, a little annoyed and slowly pulled down his shirt again. He stared at Neji.

Neji was silent for a bit and then looked at Sasuke.

"...You're a werewolf, aren't you?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "..No." He said and turned his head away.

"..Then what are you?" Neji asked with a frown.

"..I don't wanna talk about it ok." Sasuke snapped and put up an annoyed look.

"..Ok. What you want." Neji softly said.

Sasuke was silent for a while, he then grabbed Neji's arm, pulling on it. "..Lay down next to me." He said.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, laying down next to Sasuke. He wondered why he had to.

Sasuke then rolled onto his side and stared at Neji, slowly laying his hand on Neji's stomach and locking his leg around Neji's.

Neji immediately got red, looking at Sasuke. He looked right into Sasuke's eyes, feeling nervous.

"..Just stay near." Sasuke said and laid his head in front of Neji's and closed his eyes, sighing.

Neji calmed down, silently. This felt.. nice.

Sasuke traced circles over Neji's stomach and enjoyed Neji's breathe on him. He didn't say anything.

Neji was still silent and then, all of sudden, turned Sasuke around so Neji was on top and started kissing him. He didn't knew where this lust came from, but he just wanted to kiss Sasuke, so bad.

Sasuke was surprised at first, and gave out a moan before he settled down and started kissing back. He moved his hands towards Neji's neck and pulled him closer.

Neji let his hands slide through Sasuke's hair and kept kissing him, now using his tongue. Damn.. Sasuke tasted so good.. so good..

Sasuke let his hands trail down Neji's back and then towards Neji's ass, laying his hands down there to pull Neji's body closer. He then turned Neji around and sat on top, moving hands under Neji's shirt, rubbing the new skin.

Neji moaned and did the same, letting his hands slide over Sasuke's muscles on his stomach. Neji felt himself getting warmer and warmer. Sasuke was so handsome.. so musculared..

Sasuke suddenly jerked off Neji's shirt and threw it away, before tracing his hands over all the new skin, paying extra attention to the nipples, rubbing them. He kept kissing Neji and more and more tongue got involved. Sasuke loved it.

Neji moaned loudly now, as he let his hands slide over Sasuke's back, still under Sasuke's shirt. Then he gripped the shirt too, and pulled it over Sasuke's head, slowly touching and massaging Sasuke's skin. He kept kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke started moaning too now, moving his hands towards Neji's pants, loosened them and pulled them down half way. Neji pants were tight, so it was harder to get them off. Sasuke growled in frustration.

Neji meanwhile pulled down Sasuke's pants already, which were baggy. He broke the kiss, to suck on Sasuke's neck, licking it.

Sasuke moaned and growled now. He was slowly getting Neji's pants down, pushing Neji's shoes out with his feet. He wasn't planning to be the only one naked. He quickly pulled down Neji's underwear.

Neji moaned, while seeing that Sasuke didn't wore any underwear under those pants. He looked at Sasuke's body, now fully naked. Neji blushed again, and let his hands trail over Sasuke's chest, back, hips and finally touched Sasuke's dick, with a slight smirk on his face.

Sasuke let out a twisted moan as Neji touched it and pushed his face into Neji's neck to muffle it. As he finally got rid of Neji's pants and underwear, he quickly and quit roughly, grabbed Neji's dick with his hand, the other hand grabbing one of Neji's legs.

Neji let out a soft wince, and then he pushed Sasuke around again, now slowly stroking Sasuke's dick, and licking Sasuke's collarbone, tasting the skin.

Sasuke threw his head back, moaning loudly and squirming beneath Neji. But he didn't give up yet and stroke Neji's dick roughly, while he started massaging Neji's ass.

Neji moaned while he licked down Sasuke's chest. He pinched in Sasuke's dick, to make him stop. Neji would be the one to pleasure Sasuke now, not the other way around. He still got the pride of an elf.

Sasuke moaned and moaned, not able to stop. He kept squirming, but he wouldn't give up any time soon. His fingers were getting closer to Neji's entrance now and he rubbed over the top of Neji's dick, before stroking it generously again.

Neji winced and then quickly moved downwards, while biting and licking, and then he reached Sasuke's dick, giving a lick over it. There. That would shut Sasuke up.

But Sasuke didn't quit shut up. He just moaned louder, his hips bucking forwards, begging for more. He would let Neji have his fun before getting to business. He really didn't mind one bit.

Neji moved his tongue over Sasuke's dick now, sucking on the shaft and licking over the whole length. He'd make Sasuke even squirm more. He'd show Sasuke that he wouldn't let Sasuke be that dominant.

And Sasuke 'did' squirm. More then he would normally ever let himself. He moaned and growled and panted as Neji was working on his dick. Damn it felt good. Mind numbingly good. Both his mind and body was getting crazy from the feel of Neji's mouth on him.

Neji smirked and then sucked another time, before moving up again, massaging Sasuke's hips and licking his stomach. When he was up, he kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke, still blown away by what Neji had done before, just slightly kissed back. He then regained his strength again and turned Neji around again, pushing Neji's legs up and massaging them. He kissed and licked down Neji's neck, to his collarbone and lower. He then remembered something that he had learned and suddenly pushed three fingers into Neji's mouth. "..S-suck.." He demanded.

Neji frowned but obeyed Sasuke, sucking Sasuke's fingers softly. He actually didn't even care so much that Sasuke was ordering him around.

Sasuke looked at Neji sucking on his fingers. He actually liked Neji doing that. Strange. In the mean time he let his hand, the one not being sucked at, trail down, once over Neji's erection and then towards Neji's entrance, softly rubbing over it. He wondered if it would even fit.

Neji softly moaned as Sasuke was rubbing his entrance, and kept sucking on Sasuke's fingers, wetting them with his own salvia. He wondered how long he had to suck on them. He moved his legs up a bit more.

Sasuke though, pulled out his fingers when he figured they were wet enough and then kissed Neji again. He moved his hand down and pushed in one of his fingers.

Neji moaned and gripped Sasuke's shoulders, but kissed back. He knew what was going to come. He softly nodded to Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed in another finger and then kissed Neji's neck, wanting to hear Neji's sounds now. Wanting to make him squirm just like he had done.

Neji winced as the untouched skin got kissed. Sasuke wasn't kissing on his wound.

Sasuke scissored his fingers now, moving them around inside of Neji. He kept kissing around the wound, never on it. It would be painful. He then grabbed Neji's dick and started pinching in it, touching it. He wanted Neji to squirm.

And Neji squirmed. He started squirming and didn't stop, his body wriggling under Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked as Neji was squirming. He then pulled out his fingers and replaced them with three, immediately scissoring them and moving them in and out of Neji, hitting spots all the way. He kept his grip on Neji's dick too, pulling it, massaging it, pinching it. He was trying to drive Neji crazy.

"P-please S-Sasuke!" Neji winced, while he kept squirming and moving beneath Sasuke. His body stretched and relaxed again, in a very fast rhythm.

"..Please what?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he continued to tease Neji.

"..Y-you know. ahn.. w-what I mean you a-ass.." Neji panted, while stretching his body again.

"I thought you were the ass for today.." Sasuke said and smirked. He then removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Neji's entrance. He looked at Neji. "You gotta help me though...it's my first time too.." He said and then pushed in with a growl.

Neji let out a startled moan, which sounded a lot like a yelp too. It was out of pain and, especially, pleasure.

"..Oh G-god.. ah.. hn.." Neji panted, while he moved his hips forwards, to feel more.

Sasuke moaned as he started moving uncomfortable, trying to get a grip on how he 'should' move. It wasn't really working yet though. He kissed Neji to try to hide his inexperience.

Neji helped him, by moving forward and back again, forward and back again, forward and back again. He noticed Sasuke catching up immediately and he kept moaning. This felt so good.

Sasuke moved better now and started to go faster and harder, wanting more and more. His body moved on it's own and Sasuke didn't mind one bit. He moaned loudly as he lost the ability to kiss Neji. This felt so fucking great.

Neji kept moaning as he moved into the opposite direction now, so Sasuke would hit his point even harder. He spread his legs now, more then he already did.

Sasuke started hitting Neji's spot harder and over and over again, earning moans from Neji every time. It sounded great and it felt great. His mind was numb and his body was overpowered by pleasure. Sasuke felt himself already so close to release.

Neji spread his legs a little more and was squirming again, full of pleasure. He felt his release coming too.

Sasuke started panting and breathing like a madman, his tongue almost hanging out of his mouth. He was moving so fast and so hard into Neji. He felt it coming. His vision was going white now.

Neji let out a hard scream now, as he came because Sasuke hit his point harder then ever. His body slumped down now and he laid there, panting.

Sasuke slammed into Neji a couple more times before he released, throwing his head back and...howling. That was 'not' what he planned.

Neji looked at him with a frown, but still panting. While Sasuke hadn't even finished his howl, a few other howls were heard, from a distance.

Sasuke collapsed onto Neji, panting and frowning. Shit, he hadn't meant to make others howl. Well as long as they didn't join them.

But, a few other howls were heard now, closer then before.

"..S-Sasuke what are y-you.. hn.. d-doing..?" Neji asked, sounding a bit scared now.

"..N-Nothing.." Sasuke said and frowned, looking into the forest. He then stood up, stumbling and pulled Neji up too. "..T-take your clothes and l-leave.." He panted.

"..Why..?" Neji asked, while he stood with Sasuke. "..Why d-did you lie to me..?"

"..I d-didn't lie to y-you.." Sasuke said and pushed Neji's clothes in his hands. "..J-just go.."

Neji quickly pulled on his long shirt.

"..S-Sasuke I asked if you were a w-werewolf.." Neji said.

"...I..I'm n-not though.." Sasuke said as he pulled on his pants.

Then, all of sudden, someone jumped out of the bushes, a tall figure, that slammed Sasuke against the ground. The figure above Sasuke had long and messy hair, black like Sasuke's, as were his eyes. He pinned Sasuke against the ground and looked at him calmly, but threatening.

"And what do you think you are doing hm?" The figure asked Sasuke, like he was asking Sasuke how he was doing. So calm.

Neji was startled and took a step back. Who was this? He looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to do. Could he or couldn't he attack this figure?

"...Nothing Itachi.. Neji leave." Sasuke said. But Neji didn't get the chance to leave since when he turned around he bumped into no one less then Hidan.

"Well hello Neji. Cheated on me now?" He said and gritted his teeth at Neji, grabbing his arm.

"Talk to me you bastard." The figure above Sasuke, Itachi, snapped. He remained calm.

Neji looked at Hidan startled.

"..I.." Was all he could bring out.

Sasuke stared at Itachi. "Leave Neji alone." He growled as he tried to get Itachi off him.

"You went in against the orders again Sasuke." Itachi said, while he kept Sasuke firmly pressed against the ground.

"I went and found my mate. I thought that 'that' were the orders." Sasuke growled and stopped struggling. "Leave him alone Hidan."

Hidan smirked and grabbed Neji tightly.

"Afraid we'll hurt the 'elf'?" He asked.

"It's against the orders to mate with an elf." Itachi growled. "And don't order Hidan around. He can do what he wants with that piece of shit."

Neji glared at Hidan and struggled, trying to get loose. So Hidan was a werewolf too?

"No he can't. Neji's my mate. You leave him alone." Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth at both Itachi and Hidan. Hidan just smirked and then slowly opened Neji's skin with his sharp nail.

"How can an elf be your mate?" Itachi spat.

Neji meanwhile, winced softly. He elbowed Hidan in the stomach all of sudden.

Hidan didn't bunch. He just continued to draw blood from Neji, now from his neck and licked it up. "He is my mate. YOU were the one that said the one you can't attack is your mate. Well that's Neji." Sasuke growled back and tried to get lose again to help Neji.

"Even if he is, you can't mate with an elf." Itachi hissed, now putting his nails in Sasuke's skin.

"Let go of me." Neji snapped at Hidan now.

Sasuke howled a little at it.

"I just did." He snapped back and gritted his teeth again.

Hidan held onto Neji.

"Hell no Neji. You betrayed me remember." He said with a smirk and then reopened the wound in Neji's neck.

Neji winced as he felt the blood coming through the wound again.

"..S-so?" Neji asked, while he struggled even harder now.

"Then give it up." Itachi growled at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke growled and then finally managed to pushed Itachi over, managing to sit on top of him.

"So, I will just have to have you as my meal." Hidan answered and licked over the wound.

Itachi growled at Sasuke, now kicking him in the stomach and turning Sasuke on the ground again.

"Don't you try to go against me." Itachi hissed.

Meanwhile, Neji stopped struggling. Holy shit.. was he going to get eaten?

"Don't try to force things on me!" Sasuke growled loudly and then gave out a howl, smashing Itachi to the floor again and scratch Itachi's cheek. He was gonna get out of this. With Neji. Hidan in the mean time ripped Neji's shirt. "Fabric doesn't taste well." He said.

Neji was startled as he was naked again, all of sudden. He started to struggle again.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, now panicking.

"How dare you?!" Itachi growled and gave Sasuke a huge punch in the face, and then he jumped up, kicking Sasuke against the jaw. Then he placed his foot on Sasuke's chest and pushed him against the floor.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's feet and dug his nails into them, then launched forward and bit on it. Hard.

Itachi let out an angry and pained howl and kicked Sasuke in the face again.

"You brat!" Itachi growled.

Hidan then threw Neji to the floor and kept him there with his strong arms. He showed Neji his teeth.

"..P-please don't.." Neji softly said, almost begged. He was scared as hell now.

Sasuke now howled again and then launched himself at Hidan, pushing him away from Neji. "NEJI GO!" He growled at Neji, before he got hit in the face by an angry Hidan.

Neji frowned but then did as he was told, taking a sprint.

"Hidan stop him, he'll get the other elves." Itachi snapped towards Hidan, while he grabbed Sasuke at the throat.

Hidan nodded and then with a howl, followed Neji. He was far more skilled in running then Neji and caught up with him in no time. In the mean time Sasuke tried to get the hands of his throat. He tried kicking and digging nails, but nothing worked. "..S-stop..." He choked out.

Itachi held him a bit longer. He'd release Sasuke if he was almost going to pass out. He kept growling at Sasuke.

When Hidan appeared in front of Neji, Neji let out a startled yelp and then he jumped back, placing his hands on the floor and creating a wall of plants with thorns before him.

"That won't help you dirty elf!" Hidan yelled as he slashed through the thorned plants with his nails. "I will eat you this time!"

Sasuke in the mean time was passing out, his hands fell next to his body as he pleaded for Itachi to let go. But it didn't work.

But Neji had already made another wall of thorns, and was now running back towards Sasuke and Itachi, grabbing a branch which had fallen from a tree off the ground and when he arrived at where Sasuke and Itachi were, he hit Itachi hard on the head with the branch.

Itachi let out a pained howl, as he let go of Sasuke. He grabbed his head, which started to bleed now.

Sasuke fell to the floor, coughing heavily. He heard Hidan's howls coming closer, knowing that Neji had to leave now. "...N-neji...go.." He managed to get out as he pushed himself up, leaning on a tree and grabbing to his throat.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to leave you behind.." Neji said as he formed another wall of thorns before him, and quickly started to heal Sasuke's throat. Itachi had passed out.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's pulses as he let Neji heal him, listening to the yelling and howling of Hidan. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SASUKE! AND WE WILL EAT YOUR ELF!" He growled and then some rumbling was heard before the footsteps died away.


	5. Leaving

**Chapter 5: Leaving**

* * *

"...Is he gone..?" Neji asked Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated but then sniffed into the air. "...Yes.." He answered and looked away, pulling Neji's hands from his throat.

"..How stupid is he?" Neji asked. "He could easily destroy those bushes and his companion is still here. Why are you pulling my hands away?"  
"...He's going to get more of us.. to help...So there's no escaping for us." Sasuke answered and stared to the floor.

"..Can they smell us?" Neji asked. "..We can't go to my city either.."

"...Why not?" Sasuke asked. "And yes.. they can.." He answered.

"Well, that would be too dangerous for the other elves.." Neji said. Shit.. what did they had to do now?

"..I guess...I am so sorry Neji.." Sasuke said and pushed his eyes close. He felt so guilty for getting Neji into this mess.

"..Don't be.." Neji softly said.

"..How can you say that? I lied...I got you into this mess...I'm a mess up." Sasuke said and pulled of his shirt, giving it to Neji who was still naked.

"..Thanks.. and don't feel guilty.." Neji muttered, putting on the shirt.

"I 'do' feel guilty Neji…Now go...I'll deal with it.." Sasuke said as he stood up and pulled Neji up too. He heard the rest coming closer by the second.

"..Sasuke no.. even if I run, they will find me." Neji said. "I have a better plan. Claiming, as you call it... does that mean that you can't get touched by others then by the one who claimed you?"

"...Well it means you're mine and mine only, so I guess you could see it as that." Sasuke answered confused. "Why?"

"Can't I heal the wound Hidan made then and can you give me a new bite mark?" Neji asked. "Your scent is all over me anyway."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "...We could try.." He then said. "..But I don't wanna hurt you...especially not if the chances are there that it won't even matter."

"..We are just going to try." Neji said and laid his hand in his neck and started to heal the wound.

Sasuke just stared at Neji, not knowing what to say or do. He wondered if it worked though...it could. But it still hurt Neji.

"..We'll try to escape, and if that doesn't work, we are going to try this." Neji said and then removed his hand, flipping his hair back and showed Sasuke his neck.

"...It'll hurt.." Sasuke stated, though it looked more like a back out plan Sasuke was making. He really didn't wanna hurt Neji.

"I'll soften my skin so I won't feel that much of it." Neji said, while he knew he was lying. He couldn't do something like that.

Sasuke looked at Neji suspicious, then sighed and bend over to Neji's neck. He hesitated before he slowly let his teeth sink into Neji's neck. He didn't like doing it though.

Neji bit his lip while he felt Sasuke's teeth getting deeper and deeper into his neck. It hurt, but he didn't let Sasuke know.

Sasuke could smell it though. He had the nose of a wolf for that matter. And any overemotional feeling, he could feel or smell or whatever it was. But he was too far now to give it up. He tried to do it in the least painful way. If there even was one.

"..P-please don't go so slow.." Neji said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke wanted to answer, but that was hard with your teeth in someone's neck. He just decided to do this the fastest way he could. Which was also the most painful way, but it would be over sooner. He sunk his teeth in all the way now, almost pulling off the skin in Neji's neck.

Neji now let a wince out of his lips, while he felt the wound starting to bleed. Damn it.. it hurt like hell. He with his big mouth.

But it didn't take a lot longer as Sasuke pulled back after some time. His chin was bloodied and he looked at Neji with a pleading look that was trying to say 'don't hate me.' He laid his hand on Neji's wound softly.

Neji smiled weakly at him.

"..I'm ok.." Neji said, a bit dazed because of the pain. He laid his hand on top of Sasuke's and healed it a bit, so it would stop bleeding.

Suddenly a soft moan was being heard from the ground. Itachi was waking up.

Sasuke turned around to Itachi. "...Will he be ok?" He asked Neji as he saw the still slightly bleeding head. Even though Itachi was evil, really pure evil, he was Sasuke's brother. And therefore they took care of each other no matter what.

"I can heal his head if you want.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke nodded. "Please do. I'll stay by your side so he won't hurt you." He said.

Neji nodded and walked over to Itachi, placing his hand on Itachi's head. The howling from the other werewolves was coming closer and closer.

Sasuke walked over to the other two. He helped Itachi sit up as he was waking up. "Are you ok?" He asked, his head low. It was obvious Itachi was the dominant one of the two.

Itachi glared at them.

"..I am, but we'll see if you will be." Itachi snapped to Sasuke and smirked slightly as he saw Hidan coming towards them, together with two more werewolves. He ignored Neji, who was healing the wound on his head.

Sasuke swallowed and then pulled Neji away from Itachi. He could dive on top of them if the leader gave the sign.

"There he is. With the 'elf'." Hidan said.

A huge figure came walking towards them. He walked directly towards Neji, ignoring Sasuke, and the rest of them.

"Hmm.." He said while he grabbed Neji at the hair, looking at him. "Looks like a tasty meal. But. We need to bring him to the leader first. And about you.." He growled while he looked at Sasuke dangerously.

Neji let out a wince as he was grabbed at the hair, but he was sure that it would be too dangerous to struggle.

"...Let him go.." Sasuke said as he once more lowered his head to the other. Sasuke wasn't very high in rank.

Hidan in the mean time smirked as he walked forward.

"Bind the elf up, Hidan." Fugaku growled, as he let go of Neji and gave him a push, still looking at Fugaku. While Neji fell onto the ground with a wince, he walked towards Sasuke, grabbing his hair.

"What is that, pup?" He growled.

Sasuke gave out some kind of squeak as he kept his head low. "..Please.. let him go.." He said.

Hidan in the mean time grabbed Neji roughly and bound him up tightly. "Not so tough anymore now hm." He growled.

Neji was silent, now staring at the ground. He hoped their plan would work..

"You have no right at all to ask that, you know that." The big wolf growled at Sasuke, while gripping his hair even tighter.

Sasuke winced. "...I'm s-sorry.." He said, almost squeaked. "..Don't kill him...p-please dad.." Sasuke begged.

"I got him. Let's get him to his funeral." Hidan said as he pulled Neji with him over the ground.

"Don't put him on the ground you idiot." Fugaku growled at Hidan. "He won't be nice to eat then, use your brains for once." Then he turned his attention towards Sasuke again. "Madara will say what we're going to do with you and that elf." He spat, before pulling Sasuke with him, still holding his hair.

Hidan pulled Neji up with an annoyed growl. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" He spat as he helped Itachi up. Sasuke in the mean time kept making sounds of pain. They were all doglike.

"Yes I'm saying that you are stupid. Now shut up, or do you want me to give you another scar on your back?" Fugaku growled.

Hidan just growled back, but didn't say a word.

* * *

After a couple minutes they got to a big cave. All kind of persons, werewolves, were staring at them as they walked in. They arrived at a big throne.

On the throne was a huge muscled figure sitting, with blood red eyes. He looked at all of them.

"Ah, Fugaku." He said. "There you are." He looked at the figures before him. "Bring him here." He commanded Hidan.

Hidan smirked and pulled Neji with him to the throne, then threw him before the thrown. "That's the one." He said and bowed as he took a few steps back.

Sasuke lowered his head even more.

The figure stood now, looking at Neji. He seemed even bigger and taller then he was already looking. He bowed down and grabbed Neji at his hair, pulling him up.

Neji looked him in the eyes, looking afraid, too afraid to say something.

The figure, the leader, looked Neji in the eyes, before he moved Neji's head to the left, looking at his neck. Then he moved his head into Neji's neck and Neji froze. What was that figure going to do?

"...P-please.." Sasuke said, so soft, almost nobody could hear it. He was shaking. What would they do to them?

Madara looked Sasuke in the eyes now, glaring.

"What was that, pup?" He spat, using exactly the same words as Fugaku had before. But his glance was too intense to look at.

Sasuke shut his eyes closed and lowered his head, almost all the way to the ground. "...N-nothing.." He stuttered.

"Good." Madara said, and then looked at Neji's neck again. It was silent for some time. Then… "This one is useless." Madara spat before tossing Neji on the ground again, glaring at the other wolves. "Are you blind?" He spat, looking at Hidan.

"Excuse me sir? Why?" Hidan asked in shock. What did he mean useless?

"He's claimed." Madara hissed, looking at Hidan.

"Yes by me." Hidan said and then shot a glare at Sasuke, who was still bowing his head to Madara.

"He's not." Madara growled. "He's his!" With that, he pushed Neji right into the arms of Sasuke, growling in anger.

Sasuke grabbed Neji tightly as he looked at Madara with fear. "...Y-you're safe.." He whispered to Neji. But that probably wouldn't count for him.

Hidan growled at Sasuke. "You little brat! How DARE YOU!" He yelled.

Neji nodded at Sasuke, while Madara walked forwards.

"Shut your snout!" Madara growled at Hidan. "If you claimed him first and Sasuke did so now, then you didn't watched that elf good enough." Then he looked at Sasuke again. "Come here." He growled.

Sasuke swallowed as he let go of Neji and walked forward, his head as low as he could. His hands were shaking like hell.

Hidan in the mean time growled at both Neji and Sasuke. He was angry.

"Bow to me pup, and say you're sorry." Madara growled, while standing there, tall.

Neji was looking at Sasuke, afraid that Sasuke would be hurt.

Sasuke sank to his knees and bowed. "..I'm s-sorry.." He said, his voice shaking with fear. They had attacked him so many times before, he was sure today would be no exception.

"Swear it." Madara hissed. "Tell me everything you did and beg for me."

"..I.. I.. I.. mated w-with him...I a-attacked Hidan and I-Itachi.. I.. c-claimed Neji.. I'm s-sorry...p-please.. don't hurt me.." Sasuke softly said and bowed as low as he could. His whole body was shaking now.

"Swear it with blood and tell me what you offer in exchange of forgiving you." Madara growled, putting his arms over each other.

Sasuke nodded and then got himself a piece of paper, bowed down in front of Madara again and cut in his own arm with his nail. He then wrote everything that had happened with his own blood. "..I...I...c-could bring...f-food.." Sasuke said, shaking.

"You'd better." Madara snapped. "I want you to bring every person of our tribe a dead person, at the end of this week. And the next time you do something which goes against our rules, you'll be our meal."

"..Y-yes...I w-will.. I'm s-sorry.." Sasuke said, bowing to Madara several times. "..C-can I still.. s-see Neji..?" Sasuke asked after a long while of hesitating if he should ask it.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Madara growled. "He's your mate, of course you can see him. You have to see him."

Sasuke nodded. "..Y-yes...S-sorry.." Sasuke said. He had to wait until Madara would excuse him and Neji.

"You can go. I have to speak to Hidan now." Madara said, as he walked back to his throne.

"Yes s-sir.." Sasuke said as he stood up, grabbed Neji's hand and quickly walked away with him. They left the cage where now growls and howls were heard from.

* * *

When they were outside, Neji let out his breath. Shit.. that had been scary.

Sasuke released Neji's arms from the rope and then took a few steps back, staring at the floor. God did he feel guilty.

Neji looked at Sasuke, while he moved his own hands over his wrists.

"..Don't feel guilty." Neji softly said.

"..How can I not..?" Sasuke said as he kept staring at the floor. He then started walking towards the river.

Neji followed him.

"..It's not your fault at all Sasuke." Neji said.

"..Yes it is." Sasuke snapped. "..'I' was the one who lied, 'I' was the one who howled and 'I' was the one who got you into that stupid mess.. it's all my fault."

"..But it has some good results." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he turned his face to Neji in confusion.

"..We are allowed to be together now.. and well.. I want to be with you too now." Neji said, still looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"...What? Why?" Sasuke asked, even more confused then the seconds before. Why would Neji wanna be with him?

"I feel very attracted to you Sasuke.." Neji said.

"..Why? I'm a werewolf.." Sasuke said and stared at Neji in disbelief.

"..No, you're Sasuke.." Neji softly said, smiling a bit at Sasuke.

"..And Sasuke is a werewolf, I don't get it Neji. Why would you wanna be with someone like me? I lied to you and I got you into trouble." Sasuke said.

"I don't know.. you just.. attract me and I want to be together with you.." Neji softly said.

"...I thought you would never like me if you knew I was a werewolf.." Sasuke said and leaned against a tree now, looking at the floor.

"I'd accept a werewolf earlier then someone who doesn't tell me what he is Sasuke.. I'm glad I know it now.." Neji said.

"In case you didn't know, I eat elves.. your friends...people you know.. I eat those." Sasuke said angry. But he was more angry at himself. For being a werewolf.

"..I know.." Neji softly said, looking down.

"...And every full moon I'm ugly.. and evil...I can't ever be right for you.. I just can't...And I thought hiding it from you would make it easier.. but I...I can't change who I am.. and therefore...I can't change the fact I can't be with you." Sasuke softly said.

"..Sasuke... if you weren't good enough I wouldn't want you.." Neji softly said.

"...It's not really about whether or not I'm good enough right...It's about what we are...elves and werewolves don't go together.." Sasuke said, still staring at the floor.

"..Well that's not true, else I wouldn't be your soulmate hm." Neji said. He looked at Sasuke with a frown on his face. "I don't really get you.. you know.."

Sasuke looked up at Neji, waiting for more. He didn't really get himself either. He stared Neji in the eyes now.

"..In the beginning you were getting angry at me because I didn't accept you and now I finally accept you and even want to be with you, you want to stop it all." Neji said. "Why don't you just accept it the way it goes?"

"..I'm not used to it going right...And I don't want you to get into more trouble.." Sasuke softly said.

"I can't get into more trouble then I already am Sasuke." Neji said. "..But, I will get the blessing of nature now."

"..That's good.." Sasuke said and stared at the floor again. "..Neji...I need to kill at least twenty elves or other creatures.. I don't think anyone, not even you, will like me after that.." Sasuke stated.

Neji looked at him silently. Sasuke was right. It was unacceptable that he was going to do that... but he had to, right?

"..See.." Sasuke whispered and turned his back on Neji. He was right. Neji didn't accept him.

"...You know that I don't like killing.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps there is another way.. they didn't mention something about the size right?"

"They will sure as hell eat me if I bring them mice or something.." Sasuke said.

"..Hmm... and gnomes?" Neji asked.

"That's too little Neji.. we kill elves for a reason." Sasuke answered.

"...But elves almost don't have flesh.. we don't weigh a thing and stuff." Neji said. "A gnome has more flesh on it's body then an elf."

"...Well..we eat intestines too...and they don't have really big ones...They're just too little.." Sasuke said, keeping his back on Neji.

"..I can't understand that.. a gnome has a lot more flesh and stuff.." Neji muttered. "I never understood why you would eat elves."

"They're more tasty...and they're bigger.. we're not going for the flesh really...we're eating that too.. but well...the intestines are the best part.." Sasuke said, ashamed of himself. Scared Neji would hate him after this. After the truth.

"...Oh.." Neji softly said. He was getting a bit sick of it. "..I don't hate you now or something Sasuke... I know it's just like this.. but.. please don't kill elves.."

Sasuke suddenly turned around and stared Neji into the eyes for a while. He then spoke. "Run away with me."

Neji frowned. "What?" He asked, confused. Run away? From what?

"Run away with me.. It's all I can think off. Because we can't stay together here...Because I have to kill elves.. otherwise the werewolves will kill me.. It's either this or.. or you should never see me again." Sasuke said, determination on his face.

"...But.. then I have to leave everyone behind.." Neji said, frowning. He didn't wanted to lose Sasuke, but this..?

"..I know...I..I know.. it was a stupid idea...I'll...just go alone.." Sasuke said, shaking his head. This whole situation confused the hell out of him.

"...But I don't want you to go either.." Neji said. "..But running away is no option... they will find you.. they can smell you Sasuke.."

"..They won't bother following me.. They don't really care.. If I leave, they'll be happy anyhow, they're not gonna waste their energy on me...It's the only way.." Sasuke softly said.

"You're the lowest in rank, aren't you..?" Neji asked. "..And well... I want to go with you.. but only if I can say goodbye to Haku and Hanabi, my cousins.."

Sasuke nodded. "..Are you sure? And yeah...I kinda am.." He said.

Neji nodded. "I already thought that.. and yes, I'm sure.. " Neji said, nodding. "But I'm not sure if Haku will let me."

"If he doesn't want you to go, you shouldn't go Neji.." Sasuke said.

"..I don't know... He's not my parent you know.. I'll try." Neji said, sighing a bit, while stretching his body.

"..Are you really sure?" Sasuke asked and stared Neji in the eyes.

Neji nodded. "Yes I am." He said.

"..Thank you.." Sasuke said softly and grabbed Neji's hand in his.

Neji smiled. "Don't thank me for that.." Neji said. "I'll go to Haku now, to ask. I hope he isn't going to get mad at seeing me like this by the way.." He knew that Haku would be concerned. His clothes were torn and he was still only wearing a shirt. And he got a few wounds, and his hair was messy too, probably.

Sasuke nodded. "..I'll be at the river.." He said.

Neji nodded. "Alright." Neji said. "I'll come as fast as possible." With that he let go of Sasuke's hand and turned around, quickly running into the forest. Towards the elven kingdom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neji arrived at his home, and immediately ran towards his own apartment. He'd better make himself a bit neat before he went to Haku.

But, in front of Neji's door stood Haku himself, knocking on it. "Neji. Are you home?" He asked, polite as ever.

"...Hey." Neji said from a few metres behind Haku, walking towards him.

Haku turned around surprised and looked at Neji. Up and down and up and down. "What happened to you?" He asked worried as he walked to Neji.

"..Well... there's some good and some bad news." Neji said said, looking a bit nervous.

"..Oh...but what happened?" Haku asked as he and Neji went inside. He sat Neji down.

Neji looked at Haku once he sat. "Well... the good news is that I lost my virginity.." Neji said, while he looked Haku in the eyes.

"Oh really? Too who? That's great, you will get the blessing now!" Haku cheered happily.

"Yeah.. to Sasuke." Neji said. "..The bad news is that I almost got eaten by a bunch of werewolves."

"...What? When? It's not even the full moon! Is Sasuke a werewolf?" Haku asked, concerned like mad now.

Neji nodded. "Not even a few hours ago. When Sasuke and I had sex, he let out a howl, which was not his intention. A few minutes later, there were a lot of werewolves here and well.. we escaped."

"...Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Haku asked panicking a little. He almost shook Neji because of the worrying.

"Well, a bit, but not a lot." Neji said. "I was just afraid. Don't panic."

"Well..Are you sure you're ok? What did they do to you?" Haku asked, still worried.

"Yes I'm sure." Neji said. "Well... they wanted to eat me and they brought me to their leader, but then he saw that Sasuke had claimed me and stuff.. so they couldn't touch me."

"You should remove that claim, he's dangerous, he's one of them Neji, they won't go after you right?" Haku ranted.

"..They won't, since I'm his now." Neji said. "And no.. I won't remove it. I 'want' to be his. He sees me as his soulmate, so he won't hurt me." Neji was sure of it. He would come with Sasuke.

"..But he's a werewolf Neji. He's the number one predator of elves. He's a danger. What if he suddenly decides you're not his soulmate? He'll hurt you." Haku said and looked into Neji's eyes with a worried look.

"He can't decide on taking an other soulmate." Neji said. "I saw him in his state of being a werewolf, at least, I think that was him, and well.. he protected me, even in that shape." Neji said, looking back at Haku.

Haku was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. But just keep an eye on him. He's still dangerous." He said stern.

"..No he's not." Neji said. "He refuses to kill elves for the clan, what they want him to do, so we made a solution together.." Neji breathed in deeply. OK, this was it. He was going to tell it.

"What are you talking about? He refuses it? He LOVES eating elves Neji, that's what werewolves do. And what solution?" Haku asked.

"Well... he went into the rules of his clan and his punishment was to catch twenty elves for his clan.. and he refuses to do that." Neji explained. "..And that's why Sasuke and I decided to well.. go live somewhere else. Together."

Haku was silent again and looked at Neji with a look that said 'tell me it's not true.' "You can't leave Neji. You belong here." He finally said.

"It's my own choice, Haku." Neji said, looking back at Haku. "..I really want it."

"You can't go. It's against our rules Neji. And you haven't had the blessing yet. You can't leave!" Haku yelled desperate.

Neji looked at him with a frown. "...I'll get the blessing from the nature itself." Neji said. "..And would you really want to keep me here against my will?"

"You can't go! You belong here!" Haku yelled, looking angry. He wasn't though.

"And why can't I go then?" Neji asked. He always had had a quick mouth. Sometimes it was even explained as being an arrogant brat. But well.

"...because I am here." Haku said and looked to the floor.

Neji looked at him silently. Shit.. that was true.. he had to leave Haku behind if he'd go...

"You're like a brother to me Neji. If you go..I lose my best friend. My only friend." Haku softly said.

"..You're my only friend too.. I.. shit.." Neji muttered and looked away. He didn't knew what to do now.

"I know it's selfish that I don't want you to go. And it goes into all principals of being an elf. But I don't care right now. If you leave, you leave me with practically nothing." Haku said.

"I know Haku.." Neji said. "It's very difficult to me too.. I don't want to leave you behind but I don't want to lose Sasuke either.."

"...Maybe.. just maybe I should go with you then..." Haku whispered as he kept staring to the floor. He wanted what was best for Neji right? This was it.

"...Are you sure..?" Neji asked, his eyes big.

"I don't really have anything here...and even though I take great value in being an elf, you are way more important to me." Haku said.

"..But it's a huge step.. and it will be hard for you since I have to spend a lot of my time to Sasuke.." Neji said, looking at Haku.

"I know. But I like being on my own anyways. Just not the entire time. I want you to be happy. And to be honest, I think it would make me happier too." Haku said and smiled his smile at Neji.

"...Aren't you just saying that?" Neji asked. He didn't know to be happy or concerned.

"No. Really Neji, do you think I would lie?" Haku asked and kept smiling at Neji.

"No, but... I don't know, I can't imagine you being happy with Sasuke and me.." Neji said.

"I'm sure I'll find my way Neji. As long as I'm with you remember?" Haku answered.

Neji nodded. "As long as you won't boss me around." Neji grinned.

"I will try my best." Haku said and gave a slight grin back.

"Alright, then I'm going to change my clothes and pack." Neji said, while he stood and walked to his wardrobe.

Haku nodded. "Then I will do the same." Haku said and stood up too. "I'll meet you here in half an hour."

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said. Neji just hoped that Sasuke would agree on this...Haku quickly left Neji's home and started packing.

* * *

**And now for the last chapter!  
**


	6. Love at full moon

**Chapter 6: Love at full moon**

* * *

A while later, Neji and Haku arrived at the river, where Sasuke was already waiting for them.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji said with a smile.

Sasuke turned to Neji and smiled before he spotted Haku. He narrowed his eyes. "Who's that?" He growled.

"That's Haku..." Neji said. Oh god.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked, a little less suspicion in his voice now. He stared at Haku, who was nervously trying NOT to look at Sasuke a whole lot.

"..Well.. he wanted to come with me." Neji said.

"...Why? He can't come too." Sasuke growled as he walked towards the two boys, his eyes still on Haku.

"Why can't he?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. He frowned. Sasuke'd better not try to hurt Haku.

"...Because he's not my mate." Sasuke said and looked at Neji now.

"So?" Neji asked. "You don't have to be in the company of only your mate, right?"

"..No.. But it's dangerous for him. He's not you." Sasuke stated the obvious.

"Why is it dangerous for him then?" Neji asked. He hoped Sasuke would stay patient like this, else he'd scare Haku.

"Because if I go all werewolf, I would eat him. Because he's not my mate." Sasuke said.

"And if I protect him?" Neji asked. "..Perhaps we could get him into a tree or something.."

Sasuke was silent for a while now. "I still don't trust him." He finally said and raised his head into the air. In Sasuke's terms, he had agreed on it though.

"So that's a yes?" Neji asked. He had to be sure.

"Yes. But you'll have to spend more time with me then with him." Sasuke said, still having his head raised.

Neji snorted. "Jealous already?" He asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"No." Sasuke said, turning slightly red. Haku smiled. At least that Sasuke guy didn't eat him. Yet. Haku felt a shiver going down his spine. Hopefully Neji would be able to keep him away.

"Oh and that's why your face carries such a nice shape of red?" Neji asked and then, with a smile, placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek, moving his hand through Sasuke's hair once and then removed it of Sasuke's head again.

"Shut up. Can we go now?" Sasuke said embarrassed now and gave Neji a soft hit on the head, then smirked.

"Hey, you don't treat your mate like that." Neji said, smirking.

"I do." Sasuke said, smirking. Haku laughed. They were really nice together. But Sasuke was still a werewolf. And it would be full moon in two days.

Two days later, at the beginning of the evening, Sasuke, Neji and Haku were sitting around a fire, discussing a bit over where they would head to.

"I still think it would be the best to travel to the West." Neji said, with a stubborn look on his face. "The West is a lot safer then the East."

"But the East is closer now and we would need to buy medicine and food and stuff." Haku said, not quite as stubborn looking as Neji, but not giving up either.

"There are trees around us everywhere, there's food enough. And the medicines, where do we need those for?" Neji asked, while looking at Haku. "I don't see anyone who is wounded."

"We could be, in case you've forgotten 'I' have to go sit in a tree in a few hours." Haku said and then quickly smiled to Sasuke as if saying it was ok. They had befriended each other somewhat over the days.

"And in case 'you' haven't forgotten, we're elves for God's sake, and we can heal." Neji snapped. He was a bit irritated about Haku being dense sometimes, as he was nervous. No elf should be dense, not matter which time.

"Oh yeah." Haku said and stared into...well nothing really.

"He is right though about him sitting in a tree soon.." Sasuke said, obviously feeling guilty.

"...I know." Neji said. "Sorry Haku."

"That's ok. I'd rather sit in a tree then get eaten." Haku said and smiled again. Sasuke looked to the floor. "...You wouldn't mind if I go somewhere else then right? I don't really want you to see me." Sasuke said softly.

"..I already saw you Sasuke." Neji said. "...And I think Haku has to get into the tree, 'now'." He looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was already to be seen. The clouds that had shielded the light of it to them, were slowly driving away.

"...I think so too." Haku said and stood up. "You'll help me right?" He asked Neji. Sasuke in the mean time stood up and started walking away. He hated transforming, it was painful and embarrassing and he'd rather not show it.

"With what?" Neji asked. "Climbing?" He looked at Haku with a frown, while he stood too. "..And I guess that if Sasuke comes here, I have to stay on the ground to keep him busy."

"Yeah, but just give me a push." Haku said as he walked to the biggest tree near them.

Sasuke's head in the mean time snapped towards the moon. Damn. Werewolves really couldn't escape the moon. Sasuke stared.

Neji nodded and then helped Haku into the tree. "Climb as high as possible." Neji said, looking at Haku concerned.

Haku nodded and then quickly climbed into the tree, as high as he could. He then kicked of some branches so Sasuke wouldn't be able to climb it too.

In the mean, said werewolf's eyes were turning red and glowed. He then grabbed to his head and dropped to his knees with a howl. He was transforming.

Neji stood before the tree now, looking at Sasuke. It was both fascinating as scaring.

First, Sasuke's head started deforming, shaping it into the snout of a werewolf, growing big teeth, a different nose. After that Sasuke started growing hair all over his body faster then any would ever grow. Then his feet and hands formed into sharp claws that could literally cut through anything. Sasuke's ears started to grow and he gained a tail. It took him about five minutes and a lot of howls and growls to become his true werewolf form. Once everything was in place his head snapped up and he let out the loudest howl he ever made. He then glared at Neji.

Neji looked back, feeling a hint of fear through his body. How would Sasuke act towards him?

Sasuke suddenly hid his head in his claws. "...Don't look at me.." He mumbled or...growled. Or maybe both.

Neji's look softened as he walked towards Sasuke. He took a soft hold on Sasuke's chin and lifted the almost two times bigger head then normal up ways. He had to use both of his hands for it.

"..Don't be ashamed." Neji said. "It's your nature."

"...I'm ugly.." Sasuke said as he turned his head away with a growl. He felt so ashamed. So ugly now. Haku looked to them from the tree. He was scared, but Sasuke seemed to be ok with Neji.

"Sasuke you're not.. perhaps how you look at the moment, but the inside of you is still you.. and that's not ugly at all." Neji said, while moving his hand over Sasuke's back.

Sasuke growled again. "...I'm hungry." He said and showed his teeth in annoyance while looking around.

"I know, but we are going to eat after the full moon Sasuke." Neji said, while walking around Sasuke so he could get Sasuke's face in his hands again. He forced Sasuke to look at him. "Do you understand that?"

"I'm eating now." Sasuke growled as he sniffed around to find food. He softly pushed Neji away to walk around too.

"No you're not Sasuke." Neji said, while he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke had to hurt him to get loose now. And that chance was small, he hoped. He was Sasuke's soulmate after all.

Sasuke didn't hurt Neji. But he didn't let Neji stop him either. He just walked around with Neji at his arm. "I smell food." He growled as he started walking towards the tree where Haku was. Haku looked down scared and prayed for Sasuke not to be able to climb trees.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then gathered all his power and tossed Sasuke onto the ground again. Elves could be pretty strong sometimes.

"Sasuke no." He snapped. "I want you to pay attention to me instead of food." He hoped to hit a weak point here.

Sasuke stared at Neji then gritted his teeth. "Why?" He asked as he sat up a little.

"Don't show me your teeth Sasuke." Neji said. "And I want that because I'm your mate. Do you want your mate to feel miserable?"

Sasuke stopped gritting his teeth now. "No." He growled. "Then what do you wanna do?" He asked and sat up all the way now.

"I'm cold. I want you to keep me warm." Neji said. He wasn't cold at all, but it was the only thing he could think of. If Sasuke would just hold him, perhaps Sasuke would fall asleep after..

"Then come here." Sasuke said as he reached out one of his claws. He then quickly redraw it and stared at the floor. "...Or maybe not.." He added.

Neji looked at him and nodded, while he ignored that last thing. He walked towards Sasuke, while taking a hold of a part of the claw Sasuke had reached out for him. The claw was like three times bigger then his own hand.

Sasuke stared away now. "..I'm still ugly.." He growled and tried to softly pull his claw away.

"..It doesn't matter Sasuke." Neji said. "When this is over, you won't be ugly.. and you're not even ugly now, you just changed into an animal.."

"..Well it sucks...You're pretty and I'm an ugly animal.." Sasuke growled angry. He still secretly hoped Neji would snuggle up to him though.

"..It only means that you are warmer now." Neji softly said, and indeed, hugged him now, burying his head into Sasuke's hairy skin now. Sasuke didn't smell bad at all, he was just.. hairy.

Sasuke felt comfortable now with Neji close and safe. He softly put his arms around Neji, afraid of hurting him if he squeezed to hard. He then softly licked Neji's neck. It was a sign of comfort.

Neji frowned at this. Why did Sasuke lick him? Not that he thought it was bad.. but if Sasuke wanted to do anything sexual with him, he'd have a problem.

"..It's just a sign of comfort..." Sasuke growled as he sensed Neji being uncomfortable and nervous. Haku in the mean time felt safer by the minute.

Neji calmed down again. "..Good.." He softly said, relaxing again.

"..I'm still hungry.. can't I hunt?" Sasuke asked as he held Neji close.

"..No, the risk is too big.. we'll eat if the moon is gone Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"I'm hungry now.. and I still smell food." Sasuke growled annoyed now.

"Shh.. ignore it Sasuke, please.." Neji softly said, while he grabbed Sasuke tighter.

"Why can't I eat now?" Sasuke growled angry.

"Because I don't want you to kill." Neji said. "Don't become angry at me."

"You should let me kill, I'm a werewolf, I need to kill. Let me kill that elf that is near." Sasuke growled, louder now.

"No I won't." Neji snapped. "I'm not going to let you kill one of my kind." He still held Sasuke, but now he looked into Sasuke's eyes, while glaring. He found it a bit hard, since Sasuke's eyes were so red and intense.

"But I need food." Sasuke growled as he stared back twice as hard as Neji ever would be able too.

"I know, and that's why we will eat after the full moon." Neji said, while he felt like he was getting smaller and smaller and Sasuke getting bigger and bigger.

Sasuke then suddenly put Neji away and stood up, sniffing around again. He had to hunt now. Had to eat. Had to taste something. He needed it.

Neji let out a very un-elf-like growl and grabbed Sasuke's arm again, pulling Sasuke onto the ground and sitting on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"I said no Sasuke." He growled and glared at Sasuke. He knew Sasuke could push him off him easily, but it was about the impression now. How Sasuke would react to this. And if this didn't worked, he'd have another triumph card.

"I. want. to. hunt." Sasuke growled as he placed Neji of off him again and gritted his teeth as he walked towards the tree Haku was in (begging again at that very moment). He howled loud as he was near the tree.

"Why won't you j-just listen to m-me?!" Neji yelled now, sounding hysterical. Ok, perhaps it was a bit too much, but tears would make Sasuke into a softie.. right?

Sasuke turned to Neji now and looked at him. Was Neji.. crying? Why was Neji crying? "..Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, still growling.

"..Y-you should put m-me on the first place instead o-of food.." Neji sobbed. He was thinking of sad things now, which made him cry. Else Sasuke would smell or feel that the tears were fake. This was the last thing he could do.. the other thing he could do would bring himself into danger, probably.

Sasuke quickly rushed towards Neji and grabbed his hand softly. "...I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking." Sasuke said.

"..You w-were.. you were t-thinking of your s-stomach.." Neji sobbed, now hugging Sasuke and clenched to him.

"...I'm sorry.. I'm sorry Neji.." Sasuke said as soft as he could. His voice always growled though. In the mean time Haku was staring at the scene before him. Neji was such a good actor.

"..I t-thought I was t-the most important t-thing in your life.." Neji sobbed again. He kept holding Sasuke tightly. Shit.. how long was the full moon going to take..?

"You are.. I'm sorry.. You are the most important thing...Neji please stop.." Sasuke said worried. He felt so bad now.

"...I'm h-hungry too, but I'm i-ignoring that for y-you.. why c-can't you do that f-for me..?" Neji sobbed. Sasuke'd better be worried now, else nothing would help.

"...I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry...I'm already ignoring it.." Sasuke growled, starting to get annoyed now.

"..G-good.." Neji said, calming down a bit now. He could hear Sasuke getting annoyed by him now, that wasn't good either.

"..Are you gonna stop crying now?" Sasuke asked as he sat Neji down on the ground and sat down himself too.

Neji nodded, while wiping his tears away. He still let a few of them out, else it wouldn't be very real. He looked at Sasuke and smiled slightly at him.

"Are you ok now?" Sasuke asked and softly held Neji's hand in his claw, just to make sure he was ok.

Neji nodded.

"I am.. thanks." He said, still looking at Sasuke. "Can you hug me?"

"..I'm hairy.." Sasuke said but moved closer to Neji anyhow. He wanted to be close to him.

"..That doesn't matter.. it makes you warmer.." Neji said, while he laid his head against Sasuke's chest. It was strange.. Sasuke was so much more bigger then him now. And he wasn't afraid at all now.

"..Oh..." Sasuke just answered and then pulled Neji closer to him. It felt great that Neji wanted to be close to him anyhow. That he really cared.

Neji was silent now, while enjoying Sasuke's warmth. He hoped nothing would happen now..

"I still smell an elf.." Sasuke softly growled and let Neji be close to him.

"..I know." Neji said.

"...I still wanna eat it.. Is that really so bad?" Sasuke growled. He didn't do anything though.

"Yes it is." Neji said. "It's one of my kind. I don't want you to kill him."

"But I want to eat...and hunt.." Sasuke said as he suddenly laid down and pulled Neji with him.

"..I know." Neji said, while he kept calm. Nothing happened, so..

"Being a werewolf sucks." Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth again.

"..I can understand." Neji softly said, while he kept holding Sasuke.

"I'm glad I don't have a werewolf as a mate though...You're so much better." Sasuke said as he held Neji close.

"Thanks.." Neji softly said, while smiling. That compliment made him feel good.

"Can I eat now?" Sasuke asked again.

"No." Neji said.

"I wanna eat Neji." Sasuke growled, already annoyed. Werewolves never knew the term 'patience'.

"I know that, Sasuke." Neji said. "But I don't want you to eat elves."

"But I do." Sasuke snarled. He was getting angry again.

"Shut up." Neji snapped.

Neji knew that Sasuke probably would think of this as rude, but he didn't care. He knew Sasuke saw himself as the dominant one, but Neji couldn't just let Sasuke eat his best friend.

"No, I'm just gonna eat that elf now." Sasuke growled angry. How dare Neji speak to him like that? Just as a punishment he should eat the elf.

"You're not Sasuke." Neji snapped. "Or do you want me to hate you forever?"

"..No. But I want food too. If I just eat this elf, I'll be good after." Sasuke growled annoyed.

"You will get food, but not now. You have to wait." Neji said. He moved up now, since they were still laying on the floor.

Sasuke stood up now too. "I don't want to wait. And I don't want your apples either. I want meat." Sasuke growled and turned his head towards the tree Haku was still sitting in.

Neji turned Sasuke around again.

"Sasuke you have to wait." He said.

"Why? I can hunt now, not when the moon's gone." Sasuke growled and showed his teeth to Neji.

"Don't show me your teeth." Neji snapped. Ok, perhaps he had to be a bit more dominant. So he was doing that. "And you can't go hunt then, exactly. I don't want you to kill innocents."

"I need meat anyhow, who cares who it is, as long as it's not you." Sasuke said and still slightly gritted his teeth.

"I care who it is." Neji snapped. "And don't show me your teeth I said!" He'd raised his voice for the first time to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at Neji's dominance. He was used to lower his head to those who yelled at him, so he did the same with Neji. He didn't answer to it though.

Neji was surprised and taken back by this. He had expected Sasuke to get really angry at him because of this. He didn't knew what to say.

Sasuke just kept growling softly. He didn't like it to be over dominated, but frankly, he had gotten used to it. Whoever speaks louder then he is the dominant one. At least for that moment. So Sasuke kept his head low.

"...Do you promise you won't hunt elves?" Neji asked, his voice low. He should better take advantage of this.

"..Fine..." Sasuke growled. Neji wasn't as dominant as his old pack of werewolves. So he'd still growl at him.

"Good." Neji said and looked at Sasuke, feeling a bit guilty. He now sat down onto the floor, not realising that this was exactly the opposite of being dominant.

Sasuke kept standing and looked at Neji. He then gritted his teeth at Neji and roared once. Neji had just given him pretty much permission to go and hunt. So that was what Sasuke would do. He turned around and stormed to the tree and howled. "GET OUT!" He roared to Haku, who was sitting in the tree, almost having a heart attack.

Neji was startled and then jumped up, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Neji yelled.

"Hunting, you gave me permission." Sasuke growled as he pushed Neji away and scratched the tree. "COME DOWN!" He roared and howled again.

"I didn't gave you permission!" Neji yelled. "You just promised to not hunt elves! Haku get the hell out of here!" Neji grabbed Sasuke's arms and then pushed him onto the ground, pinning him down again.

"You sat down!" Sasuke growled. "You sat down, that means you're not in your dominant position and I can do what I want!" He tried to get Neji of as gently as he could, but it was hard. In the mean time, Haku kept shaking in the tree. He didn't dare to move.

Neji kept holding Sasuke to the ground tough.

"I didn't realise that, but you can't do that!" Neji yelled.

"You allowed me to!" Sasuke roared as he pushed Neji off and gave the tree another slash. He would get his food.

"I didn't! Sasuke stop it!" Neji yelled, pulling Sasuke back again, this time standing before the tree, glaring at Sasuke.

"But you gave me permission!" Sasuke growled at Neji, staring back.

"I didn't! I only sat down because I'm tired!" Neji yelled, looking furious. Perhaps he even looked like a werewolf now.

"It means something else where I come from!" Sasuke yelled back, looking equally furious now.

"Well then that's your problem!" Neji yelled, going into the dominant mode again.

Sasuke was silent, except for the fact he was breathing rapidly. "...Fine.. let me starve." Sasuke snapped and walked a good part away and then sat down against a tree.

"You won't starve after a day you idiot." Neji snapped, surprised that it had worked again. It was almost a bit weak.

"I'm not gonna eat anything with you around." Sasuke growled as he let his nails trail over the tree, scraping it.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hand now, pulling it away from the tree. He said nothing, but glared at Sasuke.

"...I can do what I want." Sasuke growled and pulled his claw away to trail the nails down the tree again.

"You can't." Neji said, but then let Sasuke do what he wanted. As long as he didn't hurt Haku.

Sasuke kept ruining the tree for a while before he calmed down. He then pulled Neji close again. "...The moon's going away.." He softly growled.

"..Good.." Neji said and sighed. Finally.

"You hate me like this, don't you?" Sasuke growled, a little louder this time.

"..It's not hating, you're just a bit scary." Neji said, shrugging.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke growled as the moon slowly went away. Sasuke somehow felt relieved.

"It's not your fault." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..I'm still the scary one." Sasuke answered and stared back.

"Not if you are normal again." Neji said.

"This is normal for me." Sasuke growled and looked away.

"I know.." Neji softly said.

"...So.. sorry." Sasuke said letting go of Neji now, since he didn't get much in respond.

"..Don't be sorry Sasuke." Neji said, again.

"...I know you don't like me like this.." Sasuke growled and stared at the moon.

"..Who would?" Neji asked. He hoped that the moon would be really gone fast.

Sasuke swallowed. "...People who would take me for who I am.." He growled.

"..Sasuke I do take you for what you are.. but you being a werewolf.. well.." Neji softly said, looking away.

"..Is not what you want...So you don't take me for what I am.." Sasuke growled annoyed and turned away from Neji.

"..Don't turn away from me Sasuke.." Neji softly said and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "..It's just.. difficult if you're in that state.."

Sasuke growled and pulled his hand away. "..You don't want me like this." He said, really annoyed now, still having his back on Neji.

Neji turned him around.

"..Sasuke I still want you, more then anyone. But it's difficult to be around you in that state.." Neji said. Couldn't that moon hurry up?

Sasuke suddenly stood up, leaving Neji alone on the floor. He then turned around and started walking away. That would be best.

"Sasuke come back." Neji said and then stood, followed Sasuke and grabbed his arm again.

"No." Sasuke growled. "It's difficult to be around me like this, so I'll leave." With that, he pulled his arm back violently, almost throwing Neji to the ground. He started walking again.

Neji regained his balance, and grabbed Sasuke's arm again, a bit rougher this time.

"Sasuke shut up." He snapped. "Just stay here with me ok."

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while. "...I hate this.." He then growled.

"..I can understand." Neji said, and then pulled Sasuke closer.

Sasuke put his claws onto Neji's back softly and hugged him. Apparently, Neji really wanted him close.

Neji ignored the claws pricking in his back, he just hugged Sasuke, holding him close. He sighed softly. He felt comfortable.

At that moment Sasuke started to shrink. His hair pulled back until it was gone and his claws weren't as painfully as before as they turned into regular hands again. Sasuke turned back to normal faster then how he transformed, and it didn't hurt either. The moon had gone.

Neji sighed, gladly. Good.. Sasuke was normal again.

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke softly said, with his normal voice this time and buried his head into Neji's neck.

"...Don't be sorry.." Neji softly said, for the third time this evening.

"..Thank you...for staying.." Sasuke said and moved closer to Neji, enjoying Neji's scent, Neji's presence even after having been a werewolf.

"..Don't thank me for that.. it's logical.." Neji softly said. "Haku, you can come out again."

Haku nodded and then started climbing out of the tree. Uncomfortable since he broke some branches that night.

"..Neji...I love you.." Sasuke whispered as he kept holding onto Neji.

Neji smiled, even if Sasuke couldn't see it.

"..I love you too Sasuke.." Neji said. "..I really do.."

Sasuke smiled slightly too now and then kissed Neji's neck softly. Then Haku walked towards them. "You two can be all lovey-dovey later kay?" He said and smiled at them. He had to admit, they were cute. At least when Sasuke wasn't all big and scary and trying to eat him.

Neji smirked at him, still not releasing Sasuke.

"Alright, alright." Neji said, after having enjoyed the little kiss Sasuke had given him.

Sasuke finally let go of Neji now, giving him a quick kiss and then just holding his hand tightly. "We should get moving again..." Sasuke said and Haku nodded.

Neji nodded too.

"..Yes, and we should search for a place to stay." Neji said. "..Or we will travel around.."

"..As long as we stay together it's all good right?" Sasuke said and smiled at both Neji and Haku. He really wanted to stay with those two. He trusted them. More then anyone before.

"Indeed." Neji said, smiling back. "It has to be."

"Let's go then." Haku said and smiled his smile at them before he started to walk. Sasuke turned his head to Neji first, smiled and started walking too, pulling Neji with him. He knew they would be ok. Sasuke for one had gone through worse and Neji was strong enough to keep him from killing. They would be fine. Even at a full moon.

* * *

**Nothing's better then a happy ending! What did you think of it?**


End file.
